


Advice

by Aromarrym



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash x Gary, Fluff, Gary x Ash, M/M, Multichapter, OOC, Palletshipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst?, affectionate!Gary, oblivious!Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromarrym/pseuds/Aromarrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes giving or receiving advice is a form to communicate what really is in your heart. Ash has many questions, and Gary has some of the answers. But will advice really be enough for Ash to know how Gary feels about him and vice versa? Palletshipping, fluff, OOC AshxGary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Advice To Show Who's Worth It For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Aromarrym here! Behold my first Palletshipping story ever, finally migrated to AO3! I'm still working on the several platforms thing HUEHUE. Any errors or plotholes are solely my fault; it's been three years since I wrote this story XD 
> 
> And because people are so nice, I give every one of my readers kudos instead! Thank you so much for the support and I hope this story is up to standards for the new readers nya!

Ash Ketchum was staying over at the Oak laboratory for lunch. He was currently sprawled out in the couch, legs on the mattress and arms all over the crimson-coloured headrest. Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon were still at the Ketchum residence, snoozing soundly and being babysat by his mother. The ravenette was watching a random television show when his best friend Gary came in the living room, holding a tray of two plates with spaghetti and meatballs cooked wonderfully for such an occasion.

"Hey. What's up?" Gary sat down at the couch to Ash's right, who moved his feet over to give his friend a decent amount of space.

"Nothing much. Just watching this cute TV show. I just love how Meganium would do anything to earn Clefable's love. It's sweet." The younger boy replied, taking a bowl and fork from the tray and helping himself to lunch without question. Gary looked at his best friend thoroughly, noticing the glint of happiness glazed in his chocolate eyes and the slight tint of scarlet sitting on his z-marked cheeks. The brunette smiled at him before proceeding with lunch just as well.

"You're such a sucker for love stories. If anyone knew better, that is. Brock thinks you're asexual for not being a relationship yet after travelling with so many female companions."

Ash nudged Gary in the arm playfully; his hinted blush darkening to visibility.

"Shut up, you! That's so not true. And I am not asexual!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really! I like someone, okay!"

Ash gasped in regret over what he said, hoping Gary hadn't heard, though it was a little too impossible for him to hope so. Great, now he had to face the consequential questions he would be asked soon enough. Gary happened to be the most demanding of people ever when it came to new information - it was part of his personality that made his career as a Pokémon Researcher well-fitting.

Emerald eyes squinted suspiciously at the ravenette, watching the way Ash's own honest eyes landed on him briefly before turning back to the television screen. He twirled himself another forkful of spaghetti and chewed slowly, allowing an unbreakable tension to loom upon them.

"That's cute. Who is it?" The seventeen year old questioned, curiosity evident in his voice while Ash started to resemble the ripest looking tomato ever grown.

The Pikachu Trainer shook his head fervently, a sign to Gary that he was not going to tell him at all. Like hell, he was going to tell. He would rather lose a battle to him than tell.

"If you figured out, you'd hate me for it."

Gary rose an eyebrow. "Why, is it my sister?"

"Whaaat? NOOO! No waaay! Never in a million years!"

"Are you implying that my sister is unlikeable?"

"Whaa- nooo! Of course not!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Garyyy!"

It seemed the both of them stopped eating their lunch to argue over the matter of who Ash had a crush on. In fact, they had placed their bowls on the table in front of them, the television voice-over still playing like ambient music.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Ashy-boy." Gary muttered, ruffling the head of black hair that was Ash's. Ash pouted at the belittling action and cringed at nickname Gary had officially dubbed him since they were children.

The sixteen year old got up to finish what little lunch he had left and to take his bowl to the dining room sink.

Gary didn't want to admit he was curious over the matter. Ash liked someone? He didn't even know that. He was kind of jealous, really. Ash liked him too, didn't he? But the younger boy had an actual crush... Hmmm... who could that be?

The brunette was going to get to the bottom of this, soon enough anyway. For now, he wouldn't push it at all.

"I have some advice for you Ash!" The brunette called out loud enough for the latter to hear in the other room.

"Yeah?"

Good. Ash had heard him. "Just make sure they take care of you like Meganium did to Clefable! If not, they're not worth it!"

A smile made its way to Ash's face, caused by the words that came from his best friend's lips. And Gary knew that. Knew just how to make Ash smile. He knew what made him laugh and tick and cry and hate and feel loved. He would do what he had said to Ash, and hah - he had to admit, he REALLY WAS jealous over this someone Ash supposedly liked.

Gary liked Ash. He cared about him. He wanted to be with him.

He may as well have a crush on him too.

But the ravenette didn't know that yet. And he wouldn't let him know. What Gary had yet to do was to figure out exactly who this mysterious crush of Ash was.

For now, Gary had given him just a piece of advice. A tiny piece of advice.


	2. Some Advice To Figure Out His Feelings

It wasn't until a few days later that the topic of Ash's crush was spoken of again. Ash initiated it this time, hoping the Pokémon Researcher could somehow help him with a not-so-terrible-but-still-horrible situation. The ravenette was feeling almost doubtful. Would Gary feel the same way for Ash, seeing as they were often together? Gary and himself were hanging out once more in their beautiful hometown of Pallet, just the two of them, lying on top of a grassy hill that they both knew so well.

"Hey, Gary."

The older boy responded with a "hmm", looking over at Ash who had his head resting on top of his arms and his hazel orbs gazing upon the azure summer sky.

The hazel-eyed boy turned to him, smiling, that hidden tint of scarlet emerging from his face once again. The ravenette seemed to blush quite a lot lately, Gary noticed, especially when the younger boy had his eyes on him even for the quickest of moments.

"I want to ask you something. For some advice, actually." Ash mumbled, fidgetting with the grass while his smile faltered into that of a thin and serious line.

"What is it?"

A suspended pause rode the air before the ravenette continued once more. "I was just wondering... what you would do if you had a feeling the person you like has no whatsoever feelings for you."

It was an odd question. The Pikachu Trainer normally never talked about his personal feelings. But Gary had a gist of what he was talking about. After all, the boy was smart, and Ash was his best friend. He wouldn't be caught dead without the ability to answer such a question.

"If I had a feeling? Well, surely I'd wait and see if this person I liked would give me some form of clue that they liked me. I'd be able to tell if they liked hanging around with me or if they simply tried hard to get close to me. If not, then I'd still try to figure out discreetly by asking indirect questions."

"I see. If only I could do that. I really want to let them know."

Gary grinned at him. "You can. I'm sure this person you like would like you back just the same. I have no doubt they'd care for you anyway, at the very least."

It was a little difficult for the emerald-eyed boy to admit those words. But they were true, as Ash was an all-year-round likeable person. He still hadn't figured out who this mysterious crush of Ash was. He had forgotten. Was it Misty? Or May? Maybe even Dawn or Iris. This person must have spent so much time with the Pikachu Trainer for him to develop a crush on them. Ash was a dense person. The boy wouldn't know whether or not a girl liked him if he had to die thinking. It was thankful enough that the hazel-eyed boy even knew what the word "crush" meant.

"How would you know? Do you know who it is?" Ash asked, his voice tone thick with confusion. Gary was so very wrong. He wouldn't like him back the way Ash liked him at all. The Pokémon Researcher didn't even know.

"I have a feeling. Exactly like what you said." Gary smirked almost mockingly. He let one of his hands ghost over the ravenette's, who in return blushed profusely and froze up for a moment before relaxing again.

They held hands during that sunny afternoon. Ash worked up all his courage to squeeze back at his best friend's hand, which was warm, comforting and it made him feel fuzzy all over. If only he could really tell Gary what he was feeling. If only it was actually acceptable for him to love the boy lying right next to him, and actually be courageous enough to tell him everything that was on his mind. A question would have to do for now. A question of advice.


	3. Some Advice To Tell Him To Choose Wisely

Little by little, Ash's feelings grew for Gary as they hung out with each other more often. They had what could have been considered and called dates, if not for the fact that they were best friends and they were both boys. Gary took Ash to picnics and cafes, where they laughed about life and talked about new Pokémon being discovered in the recent Kalos Region. Ash continued to talk about his own travels across the existing five regions, giving Gary an insight to what it would have been like if they travelled together, just like they had originally planned as childhood friends.

They were currently in an ice cream parlour, chatting about past experiences as they waited for their ice cream sundaes to be served. Ash was trying hard not to snort away at Gary's ridiculous story about being chased by a Bouffalant for wearing red clothes to a research meeting.

"...And so I ran like crazy trying to find some place to hide but I wasn't looking where I was going so guess what happened afterwards?"

" _W-whaat?_ " The Pikachu Trainer managed to say, even after almost running out of breath from laughing.

"Well, I fell into a pond of Frillish. They weren't very happy back then. I wasn't either. I had to keep away from research for a few days after that from their ghastly stings..." Gary replied, cringing a bit as he remembered the pain he had to go through.

"Ouch... It sounds awful..."

Just as they finished their conversation in hopes of starting on a new topic, their sundaes arrived and were decorated into the most beautiful looking desserts they have ever seen. Ash decided to take a double scoop mango sundae that resembled his Pikachu, complete with a marshmallow nose, strawberry cheeks and a cute yellow wafer for a tail. Gary had picked out a chocolate and vanilla craze, with licorice gumdrops for eyes to represent his adorable little Eevee.

They ate heartily, not stopping their little chitchat from a while ago. Somewhere in the process they had gotten into spoon fencing as Ash wanted a taste of his best friend's sundae as well.

" _Angarrr!_ Take that, Gary!"

"Haha, you suck at blocking! That's my ninth spoonful of mango and three from you."

"No fair! You keep distracting me!"

The brunette grinned widely. "And I'll keep distracting you for the freedom of Gary's _Eevee Sundae!_ "

"You _named_ your ice cream?" Ash chipped in as he fought valiantly, the clink clank of spoons still audible between them.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No." A pout came, then a reply, "You won't defeat my _Pika-I-Choose-You-Cream!_ "

"Dear Arceus, Ash, that was a terrible name."

"I don't care. _Angarr!_ Hah, I got one again! Yess! That's nine to four, _Professor_ Gary Oak!" Ash boasted, licking at his spoon before letting his eyes travel at the scene before him.

A blonde boy dressed in formal attire was kneeling down on one knee, a tiny purple box subjected at his right hand. A beautiful black-haired girl stood before him, her hands covering her inevitably crimson face. Every face at the parlour turned to witness the boy opening the box to reveal a sparkling gold pearl ring, and among these included Gary's.

"YES YES YES YES! Oh thank you so so much!" The girl beamed happily, tears of happiness in her blue eyes as she threw her arms around the boy to hold him closer to her. It seemed though that she wasn't the only one getting teary-eyed, as the ravenette had some tears sprouting from his eyes as well, clapping happily for the newly engaged couple.

"Aww, that's sooo cute. Isn't it adorable Gary? I just love scenes like that..." The Pikachu Trainer cried giddily. He kept staring at the older boy for some reason, the expression of hope written all over his hazel orbs.

Gary returned to finishing his already melted sundae. "I'm guessing you're hoping for an ending like that too? A beautiful happily ever after with this _mysterious_ crush you have?" He teased, consciously noticing a yellow dribble of mango sundae from Ash's chin.

He reached over, wiping away the liquid nuisance with the pad of his fingers. Ash giggled at the touch, turning into a cherry again.

"Nooo... That's not true... It's just cute! Nothing else, sheesh."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up Gary."

The older boy chuckled happily to himself.

He still hadn't the slightest clue of who Ash was crushing on. It was kind of sad, how the younger's situation kept making the brunette feel a tinge of envy simmering at the bottom of his heart. Yes, he liked Ash, a lot, but the latter already had a crush on some unknown girl he hadn't bothered to question about at all. Perhaps he should do it now, before he had another chance of forgetting. Besides, the researcher had to know what kind of competition he had, right?

"You'd never tell me who she is, even if I forced you to tell me, wouldn't you?" He sneered before letting one hand travel to Ash's hair, twirling the straight raven locks in a caressing manner.

"M'sorry, Gary... I just-"

"It's alright... Tell me when you're ready. No problem at all."

A stupidly uttered lie.

The ravenette pouted, feeling a bit guilty for hiding a personal secret. Gary was supposed to be his best friend who knew everything about him and wouldn't judge him even if he were to commit a crime. But the brunette couldn't know what he was feeling. Not yet anyway.

"A bit of advice, Ashy. You'll listen to me right?" The Pokémon Researcher droned in bluntly. He got up from his seat, deposited forty Poké Bills on table before reaching his hand out to his best friend to help him up.

"Of course, Gary. What is it?" Ash took his hand before standing up to join the emerald-eyed boy.

"As much as you'd like fairytales to come true, liking someone beyond measure takes commitment you know. You have to keep your promises and be there for them. But they have to do that to you vice versa. I hope this girl loves you just as much."

"I hope so, too. But it will never happen."

"Why not?"

"Just _because._ "

Ash appeared dejected as he decided to walk a few steps ahead of the brunette. He wouldn't understand. Gary would never love Ash just as much, just because it wasn't meant to be.

"That's not true... If some girl ever ripped your heart out I swear on my name to make her whole life miserable! Don't you dare lose hope, Ashy. Don't."

Gary had caught up to him, taking the Pikachu Trainer's hands into his own. The younger boy shriveled up in embarrassment at having his hand held in public by Gary like that. They bumped at each other playfully, competing with one another who could make the other fall over first.

_'I love you, Gary. May you be my happily ever after.'_

They walked away hand in hand, happy and content. Ash had to be hopeful, despite the impossibility of it all. Gary would never love him, and the latter didn't even know. What he didn't know couldn't hurt the emerald-eyed boy, right?

But Ash shouldn't lose hope, like Gary had said. His best friend had given him advice, even just a little. And he definitely shouldn't let go of that hope. Not even a bit.


	4. Some Advice To Show Him He Loves Him

"Gary, how would you tell the person you like that you liked them? In an effective way you like, of course." Ash whispered, careful enough not to wake Pikachu or Eevee. He leaned his head against Gary's shoulder, snuggling into the warmth that he longed to be surrounded in from his best friend and only his best friend.

The boys were both watching the pink and orange sunset sitting on a bench at the Pallet Town dock; their buddy Pokémon resting on their laps respectively to give them just a bit of quiet time. It was then that Ash asked another question for Gary - a question of advice once again.

Ash had been asking a lot of questions lately. This girl he liked must have been a _hard-to-get_ person. Oh how Gary yearned to know more about this girl that Ash loved so. It wasn't fair. He didn't even know. And wouldn't know until Ash was ready to tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"If they just kissed me then I'd know it. That's the way I'd like it." answered the emerald-eyed boy directly. "But of course, I don't know how you would like it. Kisses are sweet and succinct, you know?"

The ravenette shifted a little closer before mumbling something incoherent. "But I can't kiss. I don't know how."

"Hey, don't sweat. It's not hard. A quick peck on the cheek or her forehead would do. It's just a little gesture of showing they're special to you. Then follow it through with "I love you." It would be perfect for her, Ashy. She must be a really lucky girl."

The Eevee Trainer couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Ash was so cute. Back then he'd never known it was possible for someone to blush into a thousand shades of red. Everything about Ash made him happy, even as the time would come where he and this mysterious crush of his would get together someday, and Gary would be left, uncherished and alone. He made him happy no matter what. How the older boy loved him so.

Love. Could Gary really be in love with Ash? It was possible. They'd been together forever, plus the fact that the Eevee Trainer was overprotective of the younger boy and Ash found it difficult to leave Gary's side. They went in separate ways as they chased after separate dreams but in reality, nobody could break the bonds they have strengthened. If one could consider thinking more about somebody else other themselves as love, then yes, Gary Oak did love Ash Ketchum. With a capital _L-O-V-E._

The raven-haired boy looked up from Gary's shoulder, chocolate eyes drifting afar to see a flash of yellow slowly disappear under the indigo-lined horizon. It was Gary's turn to lean on Ash, his eyes fluttering aclose in an attempt to nap just as well as their Pokémon were. After all, he was a Researcher - they had to do endless paperwork day in and out.

"Thanks for the advice Gary. What would I do without you?"

"No problem."

"I've never kissed anyone before, though." Ash muttered, chuckling afterwards in an attempt to hide his nervousness. His palms were sweating and his heart hammered violently in his chest, and Gary made him feel such things. The older didn't even know. He couldn't know. Not yet, anyway.

"Then they'd be the first for you, Ashy, if you do decide to kiss them..." The brunette smirked for what seemed to be the last time during that whole day, as he was falling fast asleep in the comfort of being beside the best friend he loved so much. Why couldn't he be the one? Why was he born a boy? Why couldn't he be together with the best friend he loved so much?

Meanwhile, Ash's mind wandered to Gary's spoken words of wisdom. Was it even possible? Ash giving Gary a kiss? The boy couldn't help but impersonate another tomato. He listened to his best friend's even breathing and wondered how exactly he would start acting on the feelings he concealed so much. A kiss. Didn't matter when, just as long as he gave Gary one. It didn't matter how either.

The Pikachu Trainer watched the snoozing seventeen year old lying next to him. He turned slowly towards the older boy and neared his face to Gary's, with his lips just centimetres apart the other's face. Then it happened. Just a quick peck on the forehead. A smile, and then the words, _"I love you"_ followed suit.

Ash had done it, but Gary didn't even know. He had kissed him, but the latter was asleep. It didn't count. But he had done it and he was still too scared to let him know. Gary didn't need to know. He'd let his best friend know soon enough, Ash promised.

For now, he took his actions slowly. Little by little, he'd take Gary's advice. Soon. _Fairly soon._

A weak grin crept up the supposedly sleeping researcher's lips, accompanied by a silent tear he couldn't stop. It was him that Ash had a crush on. Him. Ash never said anything about having a crush on a girl. but then again, Ash never said anything at all.

It made more sense to him now. Ash couldn't tell him because it _WAS_ him. And he was scared. They were best friends. And boys. Society would dare itself to get in between them. But he had finally figured it out, all thanks to the advice he had given. A tiny piece of advice.

A tiny piece of advice was what he had to give back once more, if only it was all it took to let Ash know that he loved him too.


	5. Some Advice To Show You're Looking Out For Him

Ash and Gary were on their way to Snowpoint City for "just a winter holiday", as the seventeen year old had suggested. It was freezing cold even in their fluffy, cotton jackets; their iceproof, woolly snow pants and their tramping, heavy snow boots. Even Pikachu and Eevee had their own set of snow clothes as they were obviously not adaptable to the freezing climate.

" _Garyyyyy._ I'm so cooooold! And I'm tired! Why couldn't we have flown on your Pidgeot or my Charizard? Or even caught a bus or ridden a car or train or...whatever?" The younger boy complained, dragging his feet against the snow in every heavy step he took.

"I told you already, Ashy! We're just stopping by somewhere south of Lake Acuity so that we could find the nearby campsite we booked in at!"

Knowing so didn't make Ash feel any better. He still believed they could have flown anyway. It was much too hard hiking from Eterna City to where they stood currently.

"But we could have just gone to Snowpoint City and THEN walked a shorter way to Camp Icinda, couldn't we?"

"We were already in Eterna City. We needed the exercise. You should be used to walking by now, Ashy, being the traveller you are. Besides, distance-wise, Camp Icinda is closer to Eterna. It says on the map."

Gary and his irrelevant technicalities... The Pikachu Trainer had no stand against him and his words. Oh well... Ash just hoped they were getting closer to their destination.

"Pika-pikaa!"

"Veeeee!"

Pikachu and Eevee yelped gladly in unison, jumping off their trainers' shoulders before running towards a sturdy-looking shack quite a walk away. It seemed that Ash wasn't the only one excited to finally find shelter. Unfortunately for the little furballs, their extra layer of clothes slowed them down a bit, making them appear to be trudging like Caterpies instead of running.

"Yes! A warm place! To rest! Even though it looks so far, it's still so close! To freedom! And food! Yesssss!" Ash voiced triumphantly to the cloudy sky, arms high up in the air in a fist pumping motion. Gary merely snickered at the cuteness that was his best friend. The little things that made him happy...

Ash tried to keep up with Pikachu and Eevee by attempting to sprint to the almost nearby campsite. The hazel-eyed boy had to work his muscles out just to catch up as the snow wasn't exactly the friendliest of pathways. The Pokémon Researcher lagged behind him, clever enough not to tire himself out in the cold weather lest he experience strains the following day.

"Hey Ash!" He called out worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Ash, the snow around here is thick and it's hard to walk! Be careful!"

"Gaaaaaryyy, you worry too much! I'm fineeeee!"

The younger kept running, walking really, but running towards the Camp Icinda shack. Unfortunately for Ash...

"Ashy! Slow down! You might trip ov-"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Thud! The sound of someone falling into the snow echoed audibly around the frost-filled forest.

" _-over._ "

Ash laid in the snow for what seemed a long time, and he didn't get up at all. Even Pikachu and Eevee, who were about a hundred metres away, stopped in their tracks to check on the fallen boy.

"Ash? Ash! Are you okay?"

"Pi-pi-pi!"

"Eeveee-veee!

When Gary finally reached him, the older boy kneeled down and took the ravenette in his arms. 'Dear Arceus, he's so cold!' He let his gloves wander to Ash's rosy cheeks, wiping flecks of snow off of them.

"Ashy, oh my gosh, please be okay!"

Gary looked around in concern for anyone nearby to help out. Not a chance. They were the only ones walking for miles, and the campsite appeared to be the nearest place and his only hope of shelter for his unconscious best friend.

_'Darn it, Ash. I told you to be careful! Oh, no use getting prissy, he needs to have some oxygen...'_

The emerald-eyed boy was about to perform CPR on Ash, his lips nearing Ash's own in no time when the boy below him blew on his nose, causing Gary to pull back and sneeze.

"Wahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! You looked like a stressed out Farfetch'd looking for its leek. It was priceless!" Ash chuckled to himself, tears of mirth coming out of his eyes as he sat up to laugh at Gary some more.

Gary on the other hand, wasn't exactly amused. He glared at Ash with an intimidating look that could have belonged to a deadly-looking Steelix. The boy pushed Ash back into the snow and stomped off, leaving him alone.

"You jerk! I was really worried, you know! Why did you do that?" He seethed, picking up Pikachu and Eevee along the way.

Oh great. Gary was angry at him, and it wasn't _just_ that he was angry at him, but really, REALLY angry at him. Smart move, Ash. Really smart.

"Heey Gary, I'm sorry... I was just... I dunno, I wanted to see how you'd react if I was in trouble. To see if you care about me enough. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so furious... " He mumbled, feeling guilty for his actions. Gary stopped walking and turn around to face the still sitting boy; annoyance painted all over his face.

The look softened when emerald eyes travelled to Ash's foot, which look a little too bent for his liking.

"Gary?"

The latter walked over to Ash, dropped Pikachu and Eevee and looked over at Ash's left leg. He poked at it curiously, earning a paining yelp from the hazel-eyed boy.

"Ouuuuuuch Gary, that hurt!"

"Sorry. I think-"

_Another poke..._

"Oouuuuchhh! Gaaaryyy!"

"-I think you sprained your ankle."

Chocolate orbs widened to full size. "Huh? Whatt... B-but how am I supposed to walk now? We can't even... Oh no, Gary, I'm so sorry, how are we supposed to have a holiday if I can't even...oh no..." Ash cried, burying his face into green polyester gloves. He just ruined everything Gary had planned. He ought to be ashamed.

"No, Ash. It's okay, I told you to be careful but, we can't do anything about it now. We'll make it work, alright? Can you stand up?" Gary comforted, holding his hand out to the injured sixteen year old.

"I think-oowww ooow owwwieee! T'hurts..." The younger boy confirmed, plopping back down in the snow slowly.

"Well..." The researcher thought for a clever solution to this problem of theirs. He looked at Pikachu and Eevee, who both looked tired but concerned for Ash. He couldn't think of anything else so... piggybacking was his only choice.

"I'll just carry you to the shack. Come on, jump up before we both get a cold out here and then we really won't be able to do anything." Gary concluded, bending down towards Ash with his back to him so that the seventeen year old could carry him.

Ash shifted slowly towards Gary's back, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and appreciated the warmth that Gary never failed to emit, making him feel just a tad bit better.

It wasn't at all surprising that the Pokémon Researcher seemed to have no trouble in standing up and walking towards the campsite, with what heavy loads he'd had to carry over the years. He just wished Ash was feeling okay. He still needed to walk a few hundred metres to get to the cursedly far campsite, and he was getting worried that Ash's ankle would get swollen. He had to get to Camp Icinda, and fast. Pikachu and Eevee tagged along, tarrying somewhere behind the two.

"Gawwy, 'Msowwy." Ash muttered through the fabric of Gary's jacket, exhausted from running too much. He had made his best friend and crush sad and he didn't feel too happy at all. He should have just taken the boy's advice. He should have. What a jerk he really was.

"Ashy, just rest up for me now, okay? We'll get to the camp soon enough. I want you to get better so just wait a little longer."

"Mhhmmm."

"And for the record, Ash, I do care about you. A lot. We're best friends, if you didn't know that already. You know I love you like the brother I never had or would never have. I told you to watch out, didn't I? I care about you, Ashy. I really do."

"You love me?" The Pikachu Trainer had to ask in confirmation.

"Yes, Ash. Of course I do. We're buddies, remember?"

As the two best friends and their Pokémon made their way towards their chosen campsite, Ash couldn't help but go over and over one particular thought that bother him to no end. The thought that Gary "loved him", but he loved him only "like a brother." Gary didn't say otherwise, but Ash knew that was what Gary had meant. At least he knew his best friend cared for his safety. But that would all that they would be, mere best friends. It wasn't a love-kind of care, but a friend-kind of care. It wasn't fair. He would kill for one chance, even just the slightest chance to be with Gary. If only.

Gary, however, couldn't help but to think about the worse that could have happened. _'He could have passed out into a coma or broken his leg, but he didn't. He didn't Gary... He didn't! Oh what would I do without my Ashy... I just hope he's alright...'_

He wondered if anybody else would be willing enough to do something so trivial yet so important for Ash like he would. Ash claimed to love him, but he hasn't even told the boy yet that he felt the same way. Well, he kind of did tell Ash of his feelings, but it wasn't too direct now, was it? No flowers or kisses or hugs. Ash probably took it a different way, but of course Gary didn't know.

The evidence of Ash's feelings were there - Ash told Gary himself, unaware of it at that. All Gary had to do was to confess, since Ash obviously found it too hard. He swore, he'd make it up to Ash. He was planning in his head on how he could show the hazel-eyed boy how much he cared. A plan so extravagant, being the perfectionist the Pokémon Researcher was. For now, he had to make sure he was okay. Happy, contented, safe in his arms. Ash would be alright. He just knew it. And he would make it happen.


	6. Some Advice To Show You Love Him Just The Way He Is

Ash and Gary were at Slateport City, having fun in the sun as they splashed around and swam in the deep blue waters. While Ash tried to chase the Pokémon Researcher out in the blue open, Gary dived and pulled the Pikachu Trainer into the freezing underworld. Both boys resurfaced and Gary made an escape from the annoyed predator that was his best friend.

"That was so not funny!" Ash spat out, wiping his face with a hand before opening his eyes. Said eyes settled on a laughing brunette who was clutching at his stomach as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Ash, your- _pffft!_ -your expression is p-priceless! Hahahahaha!" Gary laughed out in between breaths. When Ash started to chase him again, he turned around and swam to get away from the ranting younger boy.

"Gary! You jerk! You know I was trying not to get my hair wet! It took forever to style it, you know!"

Ash's hair appeared to be more spiked up than usual, Gary noticed, and a hard hold gel made the raven strands stay in their place. Ash's hair was never gelled up, and, Gary had to admit, the ravenette's straight and free hair looked better than some unnatural hairstyle that he himself usually pulled off in success.

The two friends walked out of the water, grabbing their towels and drying off to rest up for a bit.

Gary smirked at the hazel-eyed boy. "Heh, you should have thought about that before greeting the sea with open arms."

"Shut up." A friendly punch landing on a shoulder was followed by a flick on the ear and a stiffled groan. Soon both boys were engaged in a poke fight, besting each other without a care who was there to watch.

"Geez Ash, you're starting to sound like me."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't want anyone to copy you and your hair complex."

"Hey! That was mean, Ash! Oww!"

"Serves you right, dear Gary, king of all beautiful hair."

"Drink saltwater, Ash."

As they were nearby the shore, Ash and Gary got soaked by a gigantic wave that came crashing down within seconds. Soon they were both dripping with water, all because they were too busy bickering than paying attention to what was happening.

Ash got up and held a hand out to his best friend. Gary took it, stood up, and shook away the excess water from his ear.

"You got your wish, Gary. Thanks a lot. Uggh, great, now our towels are wet!" Ash coughed, unamused.

"Haha. You're welcome. We have spare ones somewhere... but what's with the hair anyway? You're not trying to impress anybody around, are you?"

Ash retaliated almost too quickly. "No! What do call me for?"

"Oh really? Is she around? Oh, the girl you like must be from Slateport City, or Hoenn for that matter... Tell me, is it that Pokémon coordinator, May?"

The ravenette stomped around like a little child. Gary was just pretending not to know Ash loved him to see how defensive a boy in denial could be.

"Stop mocking me! I do not like May!"

Gary rose an eyebrow and smirked his signature _I-am-so-much-better-than-you_ smirk. "Oh, am I mocking you? I didn't know. From the way I see it, you are just being too stubborn to admit it."

This was too good. Ash looked so adorable when angry. Gary noted the pink flare on his cheeks; those z-shaped birthmarks almost appearing to spark similarly to Pikachu's when the thunder mouse was ready to attack. The sixteen year old also had a priceless pout of annoyance that made him look so utterly adorable - heh, he'd bet even a Steelix would melt down at his cuteness.

Ash was just so loveable; it made Gary wonder if it was a crime to be soooo... sooo like Ash was. Amazing in Gary's eyes. The boy was easy to rile up, but when it got too out of hand, Ash would snap, start crying and stay angry for days. For now, Gary was still halfway Ash's annoy-meter. It wasn't as if Gary was really trying to anger Ash, though. It just amused him to see Ash pout and whine like he always did as a child.

"Can you just shush? I wanna swim!" The ravenette countered, making his way towards the beach once more. The brunette followed suit, ready for another round of the _'Let's see how angry I make Ash'_ game.

"Relax, love. I'm just teasing. You know I am." The Pokémon Researcher jested. He wrapped cold arms around the ravenette's skinny body, snuggling into his shoulder and purring a little too disturbingly.

The tomato that was Ash sizzled up like he always did when Gary touched him. He tried to squirm away, but Gary wouldn't let go.

"Gary! What are you doing~! Heyy! Don't do that or people will jump to conclusions!"

"Let them think. We're best friends, are we not? Besides, I want that May to see who exactly is whose here."

Ash stomped on Gary's vulnerable foot, picked up a handful of wet sand from underwater and threw it on the emerald-eyed boy. Gary just didn't get it! He was not interested in May! She was dating Drew! Why was Gary being so annoying, especially now when they were enjoying themselves during a beautiful, sunny day?

"What is wrong with you Gary? Don't you see? I DO NOT LIKE MAY!"

"Is that so? So who do you like, then?" Gary challenged, wiping off some of the sand thrown at him.

Ash fumed at the boy, telling him off with something so unexpected that he didn't even know what he had said until he said it.

"Uughh! You don't understand and you never will, so fine, I'll tell you, Mister _'I-Get-On-Ash-Ketchum's-Nerves-All-The-Time!'_ The person I like is from Pallet Town! He's smart, cool, beautiful, talented, my best friend, someone I can't live without, an amazing Pokémon Trainer, an annoying, sadistic, vain bastard, _better_ than everyone else in the whole entire multiverse of multiverses and so much _better_ than May would ever be!"

Gary stared at Ash dumbfoundedly. He blushed instantly, even though Gary was never known to ever "blush" like that in public. Looking around he saw nosy spectators pretending they did not just hear the ravenette shout nonsense for the whole world to hear, intensifying the red tint on his face more. Thankfully some sand was still on his face despite how disgusting it felt so Ash never noticed how flustered he looked as of the moment.

It was then that Ash suddenly regretted what he had just said, hoping to Arceus that he could turn back time to take those words back. Unfortunately for him, that was not easy at all.

"Gary, um, I mean... Uhh, forget what I said, I was just, uhh, thinking out loud and I didn't know-"

The sound of splashing interrupted the still blushing hazel-eyed boy and his struggle to take back a not-so-direct confession of his love. It was not supposed to go that way! Oh how _wrong_ everything was...

The Eevee Trainer wiped away the remaining sand and reached out for the Pikachu Trainer, putting a hand on his shoulder. Said hand made its way up to the younger boy's face, caressing it with comfort and reassurance.

Emerald eyes locked onto chocolate ones, both searching for some kind of emotion hidden beneath the usual air of competition. Gary moved closer towards Ash, their faces mere centimetres from each other, and if only they were a little closer, their lips would be touching already.

It was too much of an expectation for Ash. Gary kept coming closer, and closer, and closer, until the brunette had lips near Ash's ear, feeling the other boy's warm breath which gave him goosebumps and another one of those fuzzy feelings.

"Geez, Ash. I never knew you were so conceited that you needed to prove to me how much you like _yourself_. I already know Ashy. You are awesome and better than May, okay? And no, I don't think you're narcissistic so don't you dare worry." Gary muttered silently, which earned him a violent push into the water.

"You jerk! I hate you Gary!"

The Pikachu Trainer left the brunette to drown as he ran to the shore, picking up his clothes and getting ready to change. Gary, after finally resurfacing, did the same and soon they were both changed and ready to have their lunch.

"Seriously. A piece of advice, okay Ashy? I don't think you'd need to change your hairstyle for anyone. I love your hair the way it is. This special person of yours should too. Just the way you are, Ashy. That's all you need to be."

_'Hmph, says the boy who wears an excessive amount of gel everyday,'_ Ash thought inwardly. But he was right. Gary never cared about his hairstyle. The sixteen year old figured that being more like the Pokémon Researcher would finally get his attention, even though he knew he'd never be loved back the way he loved Gary. _'I wished he kissed me. I still shouldn't have said those words mindlessly. Now I have my hopes up high in the air again. Tch, stupid Gary. Stupid, annoying, conceited, loveable best friend of mine.'_

He loved him anyway, and he had no idea why, but he did. Gary being a smart and talented and handsome looking boy was only a bonus. Ash loved him because he was Gary. Not anyone else, just him. He was awesome, and he loved him all the same. Just the way he was, as the brunette had said.

Gary on the other hand, knew that Ash was still feeling flustered from his abrupt confession. What he had said was a thankful fail-safe to his best friend's ego. ' _Soon...'_ , Gary thought, _'...soon I'd let him know I feel the same way. Darn, I should have kissed him, then he'd finally know I love him too. Life isn't fair.'_

Why couldn't a piece of advice be enough to let Ash know? Gary would never know. He didn't want to know. For now, it was just him, Ash and their half-empty stomachs. For now, they had to wait it out a bit longer, wait for the right time when they could finally tell each other how much they mean to one another, not with advice, but with endless kisses, and hugs, and the feeling of contentment surrounding them both like a comfortable blanket. With actions, not advice, because they were not enough. Advice was never enough.

 

 

 


	7. Some Advice To Ask For A Perfect Date

"Light brown hair. Sparkly viridian eyes. Makes me laugh, cry, angry, happy, sad, and somehow free. Taller than me. Annoying but tolerable. Talented, amazing, wonderful. Always been, actually. Successful, ill-tempered, competitive, intelligent, possessive, somewhat selfish, but such flaws don't matter to me. Claims to care about me a lot. I would die for more hugs and kisses and touches and dates and just being with them..."

A ravenette and a brunette were talking to each other in the midst of a starry night. It was around nine o'clock, and the boys thought it would be a good idea if they both went camping in a tent at the laboratory backyard. They could hear the faint cries of crickets echoing in the wind, and the rustling of the leaves caused by the caress of a light and minty breeze.

Both have slightly forgotten about Ash's near confession at the beach, and so Ash decided to clean the slate and give Gary more distinct clues as to who really held his heart dearly. The brunette turned to the ravenette, hoping to see something on the younger's face to giveaway what he was talking about. Even in the subtle darkness, he could make up the admirable features of straight raven hair, the shadow of long eyelashes and a forming smile on the boy's pink lips.

"What's this about?" Gary asked like he didn't know. He needed some kind of confirmation, perhaps. The things Ash came up with to describe him was quite amusing though he was flattered by such words. It was all too sudden to sink into an unspeakable topic after discussing the latest update at the Kalos League. Ash was about to go to said region soon, and Gary knew he didn't need to ask if that meant his six-month-long holiday from travelling was almost over.

"You know what I'm talking about Gary. The one I love. I was just thinking, it's been a month and a half since I told you and you don't even know anything about them. I'm unfair, and I'm sorry... I still... I dunno, I have doubts about saying who exactly. I guess I'm just easing in with clues. I'm really sorry, Gary, I know we're best friends and all but I-"

The researcher put a finger to Ash's lips, who instantly stopped talking before he could even finish. Ash didn't even notice when Gary had gotten so close to him. They were lying next to each other covered with their own comfortable blankets, and because the tent was large they were at least a metre away from one another. _Until then..._

Ash was thankful it was nighttime, as he didn't want Gary to see the furious blush he sported instantly. He'd been doing that a lot lately - blushing of course. It was just that the seventeen year old was always so close to him and touching him and hugging him and holding his hand that he sometimes forgot he had lungs for a reason and he just couldn't stop feeling fuzzy and happy being around the older boy.

One could say Ash was happy enough just to be next to Gary, even if they couldn't ever be together romantically. Gary would never like him that way, and they were both boys. It didn't matter to him though. They were already very close, as a figure of speech and literally, and if he ever confessed he had no doubt things between them would become chaotic instead of for the better. They were better off just as friends. He already had Gary, anyway.

"Ashy..." Gary broke the silence with a careful whisper. Even Gary's voice made Ash feel weak in the knees. Everything about the brunette just made him feel happy beyond measure.

"Why do you love _her_?"

Gary hated saying the stupid pronoun, but it was all he could think of if he wanted to hide the fact he knew Ash had feelings for him. It wasn't time to confess yet. It had to be perfect. He needed to wait a bit more, and Ash did, too.

Pained hazel eyes looked into emerald as the word ' _her_ ' echoed through both their ears. If Gary just knew it wasn't a girl that Ash loved, but only the very person lying next to him right then. Why couldn't the ravenette just tell him? Why was he so scared? He was leaving to Kalos soon and he couldn't put it off forever! Why why why? It was all so troublesome!

"I-I don't know why. I always just did. From the beginning, on the day we first met, I knew I liked them immediately. _Loved_. Whatever. I don't really have a reason to, but I do, and my feelings are there, and I can't suppress them, or tell that person, or even admit to them that I love them. I'm scared, and I don't know why, and I know I'm being stupid, but I would give up my whole dream if that meant we could be together."

Why, why, why did they have to make it so hard for themselves when they could finally be together? Gary needed more time. Ash was too coward to say anything. Gary's plan was coming along smoothly, and he couldn't abandon what he had already started. _'Soon. Just a few more days... please... wait for me, Ashy. You can't leave yet.'_

"Sleep beside me, will you? I'm freezing." The older boy scooted over, resting his head on Ash's chest and wrapping long arms possessively around the Pikachu Trainer. He could hear how fast the hazel-eyed boy's heartbeat was; a rhythm that he'd wished to say was beating solely for him.

A strong hand pushed off a body to the left side of the tent. Ash was shaking nervously. "Ash?" Gary said softly. Was there something wrong?

This time around, Ash got up and laid his head on Gary's chest, hugging him closer in the process. It was perfect. It was as if they were made to complete each other. Just lying there peacefully, so close to each other... Ash didn't need to ask for a miracle to get Gary to fall in love with him. It was perfect. They were perfect. And it was enough.

"You're too heavy, Gary. I'M sleeping on YOU." Ash pouted as he snuggled against the other boy to make himself as comfortable as ever. It was after that that Gary spoke up, a tiny question bothering his mind.

"Ashy... I need some advice." He muttered, joining hands with the one he loved most.

"Hmm..."

"What's the best place to take someone on their birthday?"

"Mmph...what...for...?" Ash mumbled tiredly in an attempt to fight off sleep.

"The one I love... my best friend... the person that means so much to me that I can't imagine a life without them... the one who's next to me right now, the one I can't let go off..." Gary hoped Ash was still listening... such a confession, though sugar-coated with advice, was direct enough for him, right? He just hoped Ash wasn't too dense...

Ash had his eyes closed already, and his mind hadn't processed what Gary said very well from exhaustion. He interpreted the information as Gary having a special someone who meant the world to him, and it never crossed Ash's mind that this best friend and lover of the Eevee Trainer's was him himself. He knew not to get his hopes too high, and he didn't. But it still hurt and he was jealous, even at such a sleepy state.

"Amusement...park...take her there..." He whispered, squeezing the Pokémon Researcher to himself as tight as he could. If he couldn't be with Gary then he may as well treasure being with him while he still could. Tears formed and fell unknowingly and Ash had no more energy or will to fight the unconscious state he was soon to slip into.

_Her_. How the two hated that pronoun so very much. Why did society expect them to love women, and being different proved to be wrong? It wasn't fair. Society needed to mind its own business.

"I love you, Ashy. It's you. It's you I love, don't misunderstand!" The researcher desperately declared to the air.

It was too late. Ash was already asleep. He had never heard, and he would never want to know. Gary didn't want to wake him up and tell him, so he decided to confirm it with him in the morning. Just a few more hours... What a nice way to end the day.

They had to stop with all the useless advice they were giving one another. It wasn't helping. _'Just a few more days,'_ Gary thought, wrapping his arms around the best friend he loved so protectively.

_'I love you Ash. No more of these given advices. Actions, feelings. I'll let you know soon. How I love you so.'_

 

 

 


	8. Some Advice To Give Him A Perfect Ending (That Really Is a Perfect Beginning)

An emerald-eyed boy could be seen still writing down sophisticated jargon for a research paper he was supposed to hand in the two days ago. He was so tired, and he looked like a Slakoth deprived from his sleep as he hadn't slept properly in days. His head was down on his working desk, arms sagging uncomfortably, back slouching and his chocolate hair as messy as a feather duster. Gary looked more like he was being forced to drag his pen into doodling squiggly lines than he was writing.

Ash was gone for a week already. He had left without saying goodbye to him as Gary was too busy, and the Researcher didn't know when the Pikachu Trainer would actually return. Gary had tried calling the ravenette with the new Holo Caster, but the boy wouldn't pick up at all. They had different timezones, and Ash was busy chasing his own dream just as well.

Soft footsteps could be heard making its way to Gary's room, but the seventeen year old couldn't care less. His bedroom door was pushed open with a creaking sound and a head popped in sleepily to check on the moping brunette.

"Gary, it's three thirty in the morning. You should really get your sleep." A deep baritone that could only be Tracey's echoed around the room. Gary let the pen drop from his hand and unwillingly struggled to turn around to glare at his Pokémon Watcher friend.

"I'm fine, Tracey. I'm just doing something here, if you don't mind." He growled unhappily. Even at such an exhausted state the Oak teen didn't falter from being the icy person he was when something was bothering him.

Tracey walked towards the brunette, who glared even more defensively as if it would scare him away.

"Gary, you haven't been sleeping for days. You look terrible; you have bags in your eyes, your hair is a mess, you don't even eat anymore! What happened?"

An exasperated sigh was let out, then Gary began to speak.

"Tracey, I'm still trying to perfect my confession plan for Ash. It's got to be perfect, and it's not exactly easy, you know. I'm exasperated, he won't call me, hell, he didn't even say GOODBYE for that matter, he's too busy, he's been gone for a week and I'm going insane! I just want to straighten things out and tell him he's the one I love, and I have to tell him before HE goes insane! I don't think the thing I've planned for is even enough!"

"Hmph. You worry too much..." Tracey boasted, earning himself the millionth glare he received from Gary.

Tracey took a seat on Gary's bed and shifted his focus on the awful-looking seventeen year old. "You guys are complicated, seriously. I have no idea what is up with the both of you making things harder for yourself than they're supposed to be. You've known Ash for years now. Give him a plush toy, a hug, a card, flowers, whatever. If he loves sappy love stories like you say he does, then do just that. It doesn't have to be perfect. Not too hard to do, now is it?"

"But it has to be perfect! Otherwise it's way too unfair for him who's been waiting all this time for an answer from me even though he never asked."

The Marill Trainer grinned back. "Gary, Gary, Gary. You are such a perfectionist. Fine. Suit yourself. But first, I don't think you'd wait another one and a half years for Ash to finish his Kalos journey till you do this won't you? Catch a flight to Lumiose City ASAP. But for now," the younger boy grabbed Gary's wrists and then pushed him towards the mattress, "Go get your sleep. Ash wouldn't appreciate seeing his boyfriend-to-be looking like a pile of garbage."

"Shut up, Tracey."

Said boy got up and stuck a tongue out before closing the lights and exiting Gary's room. A faint, "you're welcome" was the last thing Gary had heard before he finally succumbed into the slumber he had deserved for the past seven days.

When Tracey got up the next morning to check up on Gary, he expected to see a sleeping figure at his left but was instead greeted by a cleanly-made bed with a note and a long due research paper sitting on top of the pillow. The Marill Trainer walked towards the bed and read the note before walking out with a large smile on his face.

_'Went to Lumiose City to tell Ash I love him. Don't expect me to return without a ring on his finger.'_

Taking the research paper and note with him, Tracey exited the room with a somewhat mocking smirk, muttering a few words to himself. "Hmph, about time he did something about it. Knowing Gary, extravagance is in Ash's pathway. Lucky him."

Meanwhile, a certain emerald-eyed boy couldn't help but to fidget irately during his whole flight to the Kalos Region. He kept peering out the window, looking for some kind of greenery or maybe a glance of tall skyscrapers that would indicate he was nearing his destination. He had woken up at a glorious hour, booked a flight, phoning here and there for a group of people to remind them in finally initiating his celebratory plan for Ash. He had been thinking about how he'd confess to Ash for the past thirty-one days, and heck, it was difficult to find the perfect way of doing it. It was a good thing that he'd been in touch with people who were willing to give him a hand. Such were advantageous times he had thanked Arceus for being the grandson of a famous Pokémon professor.

Just as he promised, there would be no more advice. Mere actions, with sweet words here and there, but actions all the same. Ash will love it. Oh how he hoped the boy would.


	9. His advice-free, Perfect Ending, Perfect Beginning with the Perfect Planning

During the past week, Ash had been travelling between two cities to meet new friends and register for the upcoming Kalos League. He had arrived in Lumiose City with Pikachu, where he received the grass-like otter Chespin from the Kalos professor, Professor Sycamore. Along with the electric type and his new found buddy, he made his way towards Santalune City, where he caught a shy little bug Pokémon named Scatterbug and a rebellious tiny robin Pokémon named Fletchling. After two or so days, he challenged Viola, a bug type gym leader from the Santalune City Gym and won his first Kalos Badge valiantly. The ravenette planned on returning to Lumiose to challenge Clemont, an electric type gym leader from the Lumiose City Gym but little did he know that he was in for a big surprise upon arriving.

It was sad for him to go on his journey without farewelling his best friend and crush before leaving. Gary liked someone he didn't know. Correction: LOVED someone. He could have asked who but, knowing Gary, he probably wouldn't tell him as the sixteen year old hadn't been saying anything about this mysterious crush of his. Plus, he didn't really want to know. It was bad enough to have fallen in love with his best friend. He didn't want to know of any competition he was not willing to deal with. Ash was scared to show Gary the hurt in his eyes for knowing he cared for someone that wasn't him. Gosh, he was so stupid for even being jealous. He was the best friend. It wasn't as if they could be any more than that.

The Pikachu Trainer was trudging tiredly towards the end of Parterre Way, a route marked with colourful flowers and hedges that would then lead him to Lumiose City, an extravagant metropolis city of sorts. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He'd had a ridiculous nightmare about ghost Pokémon and Gary being in love with one and the ghost taking him far, far away to wherever ghost Pokémon lived to live _happily ever after._ Trust his mind to matchmake the Pokémon Researcher and his most hated Pokémon type.

Pikachu, who was perched upon Ash's left shoulder, tried to cheer the gloomy ravenette up by nuzzling into his cheek. "Pika-pi."

Ash smiled weakly, petting the thunder mouse on his head before whispering a faint, "I'm alright, buddy". He straightened up for a bit, took in a deep breath and threw an arm up in the air with a new found determination. There was no way he was going to sulk forever about this crush situation. He was going to be the greatest Pokemon master, he swore to Arceus, and win the upcoming Kalos League, whether he had Gary or not! Hmph!

"Well, Pikachu, we better win me that Lumiose City Badge now! Are you up for it?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked up with glee. At least his trainer was finally smiling. He didn't like seeing Ash so down for Gary, and if only he could talk he would've told the boy that Gary loved him just as much. "Pika-pi! Pikachuu, chuu-Pikachuu!"

And with that reply, the two friends ran the last few hundred metres eagerly to Lumiose City, only to be stopped by a brown ball of fluff running towards them.

"Vee! Vee! Eevee-veeeee!"

The brown ball of fluff, also known as Eevee, trotted happily at the direction of the electric type and his trainer. Pikachu, upon recognizing the evolution Pokémon, quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder and greeted his friend with a playful game of running around in circles.

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Eeeveee-veee!"

Ash looked at their new visitor closely. Pikachu obviously knew the normal type, but Pikachu only knew one particular Eevee he was sure of. Said Pokémon had the same distinctive brown shade and twinkling licorice eyes that he could remember, which could mean only one thing…

"Hey Pikachu, is that Gary's Eevee?" Ash questioned, his heart rate speeding up quickly as he felt nervous of the thunder mouse's reply. If Gary's Eevee was here in Kalos, then Gary must be here too…

Instead of hearing a "Pika" from his yellow buddy, Eevee ran up to Ash, pawing at his blue jeans in an attempt to climb up the boy. Well, it was Gary's Eevee alright. She always greeted him with the nuzzling of his cheek.

Ash carried the Evolution Pokémon with ease and petted the normal type's furry collar lovingly. It was then that he felt a small but smooth papery thing placed in her collar, perhaps a forgotten note or something. The ravenette took it out and realized that it was a hidden Greet Mail, his name scrawled out on the envelope in elegant, cursive letters. Gary's handwriting, he thought, letting Eevee down on the ground so she could play with Pikachu once more.

It was an odd occurrence, really. First he meets Gary's Eevee in Kalos without her trainer, then Ash finds that Eevee was holding a Greet Mail addressed to him. If Eevee was in Kalos alone, then where was Gary supposed to be? Did he ask the brown furball to find Ash alone? Was the Pokémon Researcher in Lumiose City? Surely he was, as that was where the younger boy arrived via train from Nacrene City before making his way to Santalune City. He wouldn't just abandon Eevee in a new region. And if the brunette was here, then what was he here for? To conduct a new research perhaps? That was the most likely thing Gary would do anyway, since Ash knew for sure that the emerald-eyed best friend of his wouldn't dare go on a raiding party to search for HIM. Oh no, Gary would never do that. They were best friends, but Gary liked someone else. There was no use in hoping the seventeen year old would think of their relationship as more than just that.

But what was the mail for then? He was so confused. Bother, he wouldn't be so flustered if he wasn't so into Gary. Why did he feel so doubtful and confused from just seeing Eevee? Or more like, why did he have to fall in love with Gary in the first place? There were so many questions in his mind, and not enough answers to reassure him. Not even advice could help him now. Ash just had to open the mail to find out then. Better to get it done and over with – he had a gym battle to attend to shortly.

_"Ash, I'm sure you're wondering what this is for. And why my Eevee isn't with me. Well, by the time you read this, I'll be sitting at a chair at the top most level of the Prism Tower. It's a nice view here, to be honest. Clemont is really quite the inventor and designer of this beautiful gym. Anyway, I figured I wouldn't see you in another one and a half years, so let me visit you on your journey for a while before the time you return to Pallet again. I'll be joining a team in researching Mega Evolution soon, so I may not have any more free time after that._

_I'll get to the point, Ashy-boy. You left without a goodbye, and you didn't even know I would miss you so. Don't ever leave without farewelling me again! I want to tell you something, Ashy, and it concerns a sensitive topic. But I won't say it in this letter. I want you to play a game with me. I just hope you're willing to hear what I have to say and join, and I'll know that you are willing to if you choose to step into Lumiose._

_The task is rather easy. I'll be sending you on a kind of scavenger hunt, really. There will be ten Pokémon to find around Lumiose, all holding Heart Mails with one sentence in it and the next place to visit. You have to find them all IN ORDER and piece together all the sentences. I trust you have a map of Lumiose City? If not, just ask a Gogoat to take you where you need to go._

_This is important. You must remember the name of the Pokemon that has the mail. Write it down at the back of this letter so you won't forget just in case. Do whatever, just make sure you remember those names, you get me? Follow the directions on the mail you find, alright?_

_Have fun, my Ashy. I'll be meeting you at the Prism Tower once you're finished. Goodluck._

_Gary_

_PS. Go to Vert Plaza first. The Pokémon and her trainer will be waiting for you. Oh, and can you please take Eevee with you? She missed having you and Pikachu around."_

After reading the rather interesting letter, Ash was intrigued with delight. Gary really did come to Lumiose to find him. But what was so important for the brunette to say that he couldn't just call him or send him an overseas letter? But then again, he hadn't been picking up Gary's recent Holo Caster calls. That must be why the seventeen year old NEEDED to come to Kalos. Once again, everything was his fault for being an idiotic and ignorant person.

He turned to Eevee and Pikachu with a smile and carried them on his shoulders. "I guess the battle will have to wait, Pikachu. Eevee's probably told you of Gary's plan, and so I'll have to play along with his game for now. You'll support me right?"

"Pika-pi!"

"Vee-veeeeee!"

"Good! Well, Vert Plaza, here we go then!"

And off they went to complete the scavenger hunt, hoping to figure out the importance behind the Pokémon Researcher's actions.

In an almost nearby tower, the same Pokémon Researcher could be heard sighing as he looked out into the view of a prosperous city, wishing deeply in his heart with a hand on a box that this plan to confess would be as successful as he hoped it would be.


	10. Let's Play Lost and Find! Ash's Confession Scavenger Hunt!

"Vert Plaza. Vert Plaza... According to the map, you go straight from the entrance of Parterre Way and across South Boulevard... err... past Café Cyclone...well, I'm in South Boulevard now... let's see... Café Cyclone, where are you..."

Ash wasn't very good navigating his way around anywhere. He missed having Brock or Cilan navigating, but as of the moment, he had no travelling companions, so he had to make do with a map and some intellectual input of his as well. Pikachu and Eevee were of help in accompanying him. The sixteen year old decided to let out his other Pokémon out as well, so Chespin, Scatterbug and Fletchling could assist their trainer in completing his given task.

"Chiiiriiichii!" the tiny robin Pokémon cried to Ash in hopes of directing him to his destination.

"Ahh! There it is! Vert Plaza! Thanks a lot, Fletchling." He exclaimed, jogging towards a Lass Trainer with a talented Illumise, both standing/flying near a green-coloured monument. He hoped they were who he was looking for.

After seeing Ash, the girl extended a hand for the hazel-eyed boy to shake.

"Hey. I'm Henrietta. This is my Illumise. I'm guessing you're Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak's best friend?" She inquired attentively.

I sure am! Your Illumise looks very well-trained!" Ash complimented, looking at the cute little bug type briefly before turning back to her. "Is it the Pokémon with a Heart Mail?"

She nodded, glancing at the Firefly Pokémon as a signal to approach the Pikachu Trainer. Its tiny hands held out a small pink envelope, a similar print of his name like the previous mail on the front. Ash gladly took it and fairly soon was opening the letter, reading what was written in it.

_"A nature so sweet, so kind like Jirachi..."_

_"Well done, Ashy. That's the first Heart Mail collected, and now you have nine more to go. Don't worry if you don't understand its meaning yet; that's the mystery you'll soon find out after getting them all. Now I want you to go to Vernal Avenue and go inside the Stone Emporium. Have fun."_

The hazel-eyed boy tilted his head to one side to show his utter confusion. "What is this sentence supposed to mean? Is it for a Pokémon? I've never heard of a sweet or kind nature before..."

The girl laughed at Ash softly, amused with the ravenette's oblivious character. "You'll get it after piecing everything together. Here-" she handed him a rather large gift bag,"-take this. Gary told me to get it for you. I hope you like it."

"Well, uhh, thanks, Henrietta."

And while Ash was busy opening the red bag, showers of white and yellow sparkles surrounded him and his Pokémon like a handful of fairy dust riding the soft summer breeze. Inside the bag was something soft; ' _a plush toy_ ', Ash thought, having confirmed so after brushing off the little bits of paper and plastic covering it up. _Jirachi_. A Jirachi plush toy. Contrary to popular belief that boys hated plush toys, this ravenette didn't, and it was from Gary. Ash absolutely loved it.

He looked up curiously, mesmerized; eyes dancing around yellow and white glitter and finally landing on the Firefly Pokémon and her trainer.

"That's Illumise's Wish attack, although now it's more of a real wish rather than an attack." Henrietta explained, holding out an arm for her Illumise to perch upon. "It's a wish that you become happy. A wish that you and Gary will always be together, no matter what. He said he wanted to be your shining star; a star that could guide you everywhere you go. Much like Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon. You are so lucky, Ash Ketchum."

As expected, the hazel-eyed boy had no idea what to say. He was still a little confused, but thrilled with where this message delivery thing or game of Gary's was going. Well, if he could keep the plush toy at the end of it all, he didn't really mind being confused. But what was Gary trying to say? If only he was just as smart, if not smarter, than the Pokémon Researcher, he'd be able to decipher this message faster than lightning.

"Thanks, Henrietta, Illumise. You guys are awesome." was the only reply he could come up with so far. If he had to finish this scavenger hunt by the end of the day, then he would. Which meant he couldn't waste any time. He waved a hand at the lovely duo, bidding them farewell before calling his Pokémon to follow him.

The Lass smiled heartily. "Goodluck Ash! Run and go to your next destination! Best of wishes!"

* * *

Sooner from then, five Pokémon and a ravenette could be seen marching across the busy Vernal Avenue, looking left and right for where the Stone Emporium could be. Chespin spotted it first, jumping up and down whilst pointing at a colourful sign with a stone icon clearly displayed.

"Chespin-ches!"

"All right! Way to go, Chespin!" The sixteen year old praised, his Pokémon following suit as he skipped towards the emporium. "This scavenger hunt thing is actually fun, don't you think? Hah! No one stops Ash Ketchum from solving a mystery!"

Stepping inside the busy shop drew many analyzing eyes on the Pikachu Trainer. It made him a little nervous, seeing all those people, just staring at him, and it made him rethink what he previously said.

"It's ASH KETCHUM, GUYS LOOK, HE'S HERE!" A girl cried out before giving the confused teen a hug.

A lot of little girls and boys crowded around him, asking for an autograph or showing Ash their buddy Pokémon. To say Ash was overwhelmed would be an understatement. He had been competing in every Pokémon League so far to improve his battling skills rather than to earn a lot of hyper followers.

"Oh please, Ash! Tell me how my Burmy is!"

"Yeah! And take a look at my Shinx! I've been with it since it was an egg!"

"Mister Ash, will you please sign this notebook? I've watched all your battles in the Leagues and you've inspired me so to be just like you!"

"Your Pikachu is soooo adorable! Can I hug it? Please, please, pretty please!"

Before the sixteen year old could give a reply to the little ones, an old man with a white mustache wearing a long indigo coat and cape cleared the crowd by walking through it so that he could be the one to talk to Ash.

"My boy, you have been so well known over the years. With the rate you are going at for your battling skills, you may as well have already reached your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master!"

Ash gave the old man a flattered smile. "Well, uhh, sir, I r-really wouldn't say I've b-been doing t-too well, and uhh, I s-still have a long way to go, yes, but I'm n-not really-"

"Nonsense! Are you saying you haven't improved a bit ever since you started Pokémon Training?"

"Well, uhm, of course I have but-"

"So there you have it!" The old man said before bowing low to the ravenette. "The name's Carson. I'm the owner of this stone emporium. And this-" he waved his cape to the side to reveal a young lion cub Pokémon, "-is my Litleo."

"Leeeeeeeee!" Said Pokémon jumped at Ash and gave him a friendly hello lick at the cheek. It had large, anime-like eyes, adding to its charm as a cute fire type Pokémon. Its whole body was covered in dark brown fur, excepting the lighter brown shade of fur its ears, paws, a part of its face and the end of its pointy tail had. The Kalos Pokémon also had a red mohawk between its ears, the start of what is soon to become its mane.

Ash giggled at the Pokémon's adorability. "Aww, he's so cute!"

Carson nodded agreeingly. "So I've been told. I believe he has something especially for you. Litleo?"

The fire type jumped down and went around his trainer's cape before presenting the hazel-eyed boy with a Heart Mail. Ash, who was still clutching onto his Jirachi plush toy, gave it to Chespin to take care of before he received the letter with a grin.

_"So many dreams you've chased and accomplished, you may as well chase me..."_ Ash read aloud, catching the attention of his adoring fans and earning squeals from them all.

"Woohoo, way to go, Ash! You _really_ are a Pokémon Master!"

"You've done so well to earn yourself top placings at every Pokémon League Tournament!"

"Even Gary thinks so!"

"And now he wants you to chase him because he's your next dream, isn't it?"

"You can do it Ash! _We believe in you_!"

The Pikachu Trainer blushed violently at the children's ridiculous remarks. What was this scavenger hunt thing all about anyway? Gosh, and all these people in the shop could be judging him supposedly after what the children have said! How did they know about Gary? They obviously knew he liked him, but how? He never even told the boy, so how would these children know otherwise? Oh how terribly embarrassing!

The same little girl who gave him a hug tugged at his shirt and asked him to lend her an ear.

"Goodluck with Gary, Mister Ash. I wish you both the best!"

Endless smiles and hopeful eyes filled the boy's vision, and it wasn't long until he lost control of himself and hugged all the little kiddies with a grin on his face.

"You children are so sweet! Thanks you guys...!"

Carson shooed away the children for a moment, getting back to Ash, or really, what could have been considered as a young ravenette being sappy and sweet, squealing like a schoolgirl in love.

"Well, next up for you is Bleu Plaza, I'm guessing? My grandson has a rather impressive Pokémon. Goodluck with your quest."

The sixteen year old glanced at the recent Heart Mail he received, indeed confirming that he was supposed to be off to Bleu Plaza. ' _Gary and I... Goodluck being together... They know I like him... These presents and notes... I just don't get it! What are they trying to tell me?!'_

Oh, he'd get to the bottom of this! He was sure of it. This wasn't the end... No scavenger hunt would dare defeat the future Pokémon Master! Just they wait...

* * *

So far, Ash and his buddy Pokémon had visited Vert Plaza and Vernal Avenue's Stone Emporium, where he received two Heart Mails with random sentences written on them, supposedly the puzzle pieces for something he still wasn't quite sure of. They were given to him by an Illumise and a Litleo, Pokémon names that the hazel-eyed boy apparently had to note down as well. With two down, he had eight more Heart Mails to find, and he had to find them all by the end of the day.

"So Bleu Plaza is just right off the road! Just past the Friseur Furfrou Shop and Café Woof... err... there! A blue statue thing! Woohoo! Third Heart Mail, here I go!"

"Chespin-ches!" The grass type cried, carrying Ash's yellow plushie with ease.

"Chuuuriiii~!" Scatterbug muttered excitedly.

"Veeee veeeee!" Eevee chipped in, extremely happy.

A thirteen year old boy dressed in some sort of school uniform approached Ash before he had a chance to enter said plaza. He had green eyes and the messiest blond hair ever, and on his shoulders sat a shy little Oshawott.

"Hi. I'm Brady. Nice to meet you." He voiced out, bowing his head in respect. Ash responded by extending a hand out and shaking the boy's.

"I'm Ash. This here is Pikachu, Chespin, Scatterbug, Fletchling and my friend's Eevee. Your Oshawott looks adorable!"

"Hehe, thanks. I've seen that Eevee before - is that Gary's Eevee?"

The Pikachu Trainer nodded firmly.

"Alright, I'm not talking to the wrong person. Haha... Well, my grandfather and I are friends of Gary's. He's been researching stone fossils in the Unova region, and we used to live close by where he worked, so, that's how we know him. He's really cool. And you're cool too! Your battles in the Vertress Conference were astounding!"

"Oshaaaa!" The Sea Otter Pokémon seemed to agree. It jumped down and greeted Ash's Pokémon with glee.

"T-Thanks..." Ash muttered, flattered once again.

"I take it you're entering the Kalos League as well?"

Ash grinned in reply. "Sure am! And hopefully I can earn myself a better placing this time! Or _win_ it!"

"Great! Goodluck, then! Well, I have to give something to you now, and Oshawott here has something for you as well."

Brady walked Ash right next to the monument, where he left a bag with something in it. He gave it to Ash after picking it up, leaving the sixteen year old to wonder what lied inside it. "From Gary. It must be so amazing to be best friends with a guy like him. He's so nice."

It was an album. A picture album of some sorts. Browsing through the first few pages, the older boy noticed that every photograph was either him or Gary. There was a picture of when they first had a sleepover, a picture of them feeding the bug Pokémon nearby Pallet Town, five year old Ash making funny faces at the camera while six year old Gary subjected himself with a typical frown...

...There was Ash sitting sentimentally on the grass, the day he got owned by a Magikarp, Gary and Ash's first tooth coming out and even a picture of them together with their first Pokémon. Nostalgia and memories couldn't help but to slap Ash at the face from just skimming through the gift, and the slap didn't actually hurt, but he missed his childhood a lot. He looked at the cover again where he finally noticed the album's title, which was "Together Forever with My Best Friend." Odd. He almost believed those were song titles if not for the fact they made sense.

"Oshaaa-shaawott!" The water type cried happily, tugging at Ash's pants like his own buddy Pokémon would when they wanted something.

"What is it, Oshawott?"

The Pokémon merely presented Ash with the same kind of heart mail the boy had been expecting. Without further ado, Ash had opened it and was reading what was written on the letter.

_"Home is where your heart is, my love for you at the start..."_

_"Are you getting the hint of what this is about Ashy-boy, or do you need to find a few more Heart Mails? Trust me when I say I am nervous out of my brains right now for doing this, constantly thinking of what your reaction will be._

_Well, you better head down to Estival Avenue's Lumiose Press soon; you'll probably meet someone familiar in there."_

Ash gulped, needing to reread that first sentence again... ' _My love for you at the start? What was that supposed to... oh_.' Gary had mentioned he loved him as a brother before hadn't he? They were best friends and all, it was normal to love one another that way. Was that what the Eevee Trainer meant? Or was it the same kind of romantic love Ash felt for Gary?

"I guess you're doubting his feelings for you, huh?" Brady chuckled, nudging Ash with a shoulder playfully.

"W-whaaat? What d-do you m-mean? G-gary doesn't-"

"I mean exactly what was on the letter. Whatever it was. Three words, really. Gary. Loves. You. Not just as a friend or a brother, but really, really, really loves you. It's like Plusle and Minun together - oh, _haha_ , well, you'll get the message later about that - but yeah. I know this, I may be young and all, but don't say I'm lying, that's why I'm standing here with you in the first place. I'm trying to help Gary and you get together."

But before Ash could respond to that, the thirteen year old eagerly pushed him toward the direction of Estival Avenue. Ash's Pokémon were already ahead of him, excited to meet another new Pokémon along the way. Oshawott stayed near the plaza as the water starter farewelled the rest of his new friends.

"I'm not worth your time to listen to, so you better head on to the next place right now! Don't waste time! Seven more to go! Go! Go! Go! Goodluck Ash! Don't drop the album! Place it back inside the bag so you won't have to carry much!"

Ash nodded in agreement. "A-alright, then... Thanks Brady!"

' _Gary loves me, huh... well, isn't that nice. I'm sure we'd make a great couple someday and I will be happy for him no matter wha-wait a minute... me? Me? How could I not... oh I'm not sure whether to believe it...'_ Ash thought to himself.

_'Either way, I have to find this out myself. If this whole scavenger hunt is a confession thing as Brady had mentioned, then I'll have to complete it..._

_Oh Gary... I love you... I just wanna see you now and ask if it's really true...'_

* * *

"Why if it isn't Ash Ketchum once again..." Ash heard a familiar female voice upon entering the city's post office. Papers were stacked pile by pile on desks and every person got back to work after looking at Ash for a brief moment, typing away on computers and laptops like they didn't even notice him.

The ravenette and his Pokémon didn't have too much trouble finding the Lumiose Press - Brady had told him it was the first shop to his left with a book symbol at the top after exiting Bleu Plaza. Scatterbug was getting tired of walking so Ash returned her to her ball while Chespin, Fletchling, Eevee and Pikachu kept on going.

The woman who greeted Ash walked up to him with a smile, leading him into her office at the back of the Lumiose Press.

"So this is where you work huh, Alexa? It's a great place, you must document so many things here!" The sixteen year old admitted, letting chocolate eyes look around posters of contests and recent events in the Kalos Region.

The woman known as Alexa shrugged. She and Ash had met just before the hazel-eyed boy left Santalune City, claiming to be the gym leader Viola's older sister.

"Thanks. Quite a comfy place here, you know. I have so much room and I can do whatever I want and write about anything and everything in the Kalos Region. I happen to know everything and anything about Lumiose City as well - I grew up here to be honest - so you can ask me anything about the place if you need to." She replied, moving over to a sidetable with a prepared kettle, some mugs and tea packets accompanying it.

"Let me get that bag for a while and let's sit you down. Darn, you're receiving lots of gifts lately, aren't you?" The woman laughed, noticing also how Ash's grass type was still carrying the boy's Jirachi plushie. "Chespin, hand that over to me, I'll place it in this bag right here. Wow, an album and a plush toy huh? Just you wait for the others..."

Ash's eyes opened wide. "You mean _there's more?_ "

"Yup. Every step of the way. Want something? I'll make tea."

Ash was offered some tea and the two exchanged some small chit-chat, discussing Ash's first gym battle particularly. Time was passing by so quickly and Alexa almost forgot that Ash came to her workplace for a reason.

"Well Ash, you already know I have something for you. Let me just get it in the back... You haven't met my Vivillon yet, have you? Viola's one has meadow-pattern wings, but mine has sun-pattern wings. Come on out, Vivi!"

Alexa threw a Poké Ball in the air, revealing a butterfly Pokémon with orange wings, topped with light yellow then a baby pink colour as their inside patterns. Its eyes shone like diamonds, and its whole body was black, excepting the wings. The pink on Vivillon's wings represented a sun, with pink rays emitted around it and the other two colours representing the sun's light.

"Wow, I never knew Vivillon had different wing patterns... I wonder what my pattern my Scatterbug will have once it becomes a Vivillon..." The ravenette thought out loud wistfully, admiring Vivi's wings with his Pokémon while Alexa was looking for something somewhere.

"Piiin-chespin!"

"Chiiichiiiri-chii~!"

"Veeee-veee!"

Alexa returned with another typical gift bag, handing it over to the Pikachu Trainer and followed by a Heart Mail from Vivi. Dropping the bag to his side to attend to the pink letter first, Ash quietly skimmed over the expected sentence and instructions for his next destination.

_"Kisses, hugs, my touches, you know you have my heart..."_

_"Doing well, love. Six more to go. I can't wait till I can finally see you. Took a lot of planning, this scavenger hunt thing. Hope you like your gift; I couldn't think of anything else, you see. Next up for you is Magenta Plaza. Who knows, a familiar face and and his Pokémon may be there too."_

Ash looked up from the letter, his eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry with a half-formed smile plastered on his face. There was no denying it - this scavenger hunt was a _confession_ thing. That last sentence just made it so obvious, and he wondered if the other sentences were just as direct and honest as this one and he just missed their point completely.

So Gary loved him. Did the seventeen year old know Ash felt the same way? And if he did, when did he find out? And how long had Gary been holding the same feelings for him? So many questions... not enough answers. ' _Better get a move on then, wouldn't wanna keep Gary waiting too long...'_ The ravenette admitted inwardly, proceeding then to open the gift bag he received and checking its contents.

This time, it was a heart-shaped box, full of what seemed to be chocolates. Ash couldn't find a brand anywhere, and the box looked as to be manufactured elsewhere. The only word he could find on the light pink box was the word 'yours', and even that didn't make sense. Inside said box were chocolates of different shapes, particularly lips, hands, teddy bears and of course, hearts. Some weren't too perfectly formed, indicating to the ravenette that these were homemade. But they tasted delicious; soft praline and sweet hazelnut cream bursting into Ash's mouth upon chewing. Better than any brand, definitely.

Alexa explained to Ash the reason behind his gift while the boy was in the middle of a chocolate addiction. "Some guy he is, isn't he, Ash? He told me that every gift had to fit every sentence. I swear those lip-shaped chocolates make me want to laugh. ' _It's my secret recipe, blah di blah_ ', he always said. I hate him for being so... him. This whole plan is just wonderful, I may as well make it my next article."

"Pikachuu!"

"Veee!"

"Chiii-chiiri!"

Ash couldn't resist in letting his Pokémon try some of the chocolates as well. Within minutes they finished eating every piece, expecting a sure sugar rush to come soon.

"Well, will you look at the time. Better hurry up, Ash. Here's your bag of gifts; I'll lead you to the door. Okay, off you go, now! Drop by if you need to know more about Lumiose. Say byebye, Vivi!" The journalist mentioned.

"Viii-rii-vii!'"

Looking back at the woman and her Scale Pokémon, Ash and his buddies said their farewells once again before heading towards Magenta Plaza. The sun was at its highest peak and the sky was clear and azure-hued, small rays of sunlight shining through trees and bouncing off shop windows unwillingly. Afternoon already; about one o'clock perhaps.

Six more Heart Mails to find. Ash couldn't wait until he pieced everything together. What would they say, besides the fact that Gary loved him? Did it still hide some kind of message? Tears of joy went unnoticed as they fell from chocolate orbs, the indication of extreme happiness painted all over the ravenette's face as he ran. How lucky was he to discover that he was loved by the most amazing person in the world, the same person he held dear feelings for. Ash couldn't be scared of rejection anymore, knowing there wouldn't be any. He'd tell Gary as soon as they meet. No more questions of advice, but actions and words of love. Because advice was never enough, and it never would be.


	11. Let's Play Lost and Find! Ash's Scavenger Hunt Continues!

"ASHTON KETCHUM! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOUR TIME-CONSUMING BUTT OVER HERE! Five, four, three, two, one! Oh my gosh, why are you so slow? You should have been here an hour - no, two hours - or maybe three? Oh who cares, you should have been here hours ago, I swear you have no body clock, don't you wear a Pokétch, why do you deem it useless when it is the most important thing ever invented?! You should be lucky you even have one, goodness me, most people don't have Pokétches, but anyway, argh, finally you've arrived, sheesh, it took three years for you to walk here! For that you owe me a million - no, two million - or maybe three? Agh, whatever! You owe me a three million Poké dollar fine! Pay up, Ashy! PAY UP!"

An orange-eyed blonde could be seen ranting uncontrollably at a moping ravenette in the middle of a circular plaza marked by a magenta coloured monument - known also in Lumiose City as the stylish Magenta Plaza. The ravenette's Pokémon couldn't help but cover their ears at the annoying shrill that was the blonde's voice.

Ash rolled his eyes mockingly at the blonde. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you again, Barry. I see you haven't changed. Except for growing a little taller, I suppose."

"Haha, and you're still slow as always, aren't ya?" The blonde in question smirked in reply. "Anyways, you're finally here, you big slowpoke! Couldn't wait to see you again - we still have unfinished business, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, challenge me to a battle if you want later on. On the more friendly terms, how's life going on for you?" The hazel-eyed teen inquired nonchalantly. Barry chuckled at the remark, arms travelling behind his blond mop of hair in an attempt to make the "cool guy" pose.

"So and so. My schedule's not too bad, decided to take a favour for your friend Gary since I TOTALLY had the time. You know, we met somewhere in Sinnoh one day and after seeing someone as punctual as me, I decided to challenge him to a Pokémon battle. Hehehe, it was a piece of cake, really."

Brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You beat Gary in one GO?!"

"Nope. I got creamed in one move, actually. _Badump-tss.._. Hehe, ya get it? Piece of cake? Creamed? Hah, I'm so hilarious..." Barry laughed, pretending to wipe a laughter-induced tear from his eye. With this, Ash's Pokémon and Ash himself looked at each other and shook their heads disappointingly.

"Anyway, that's how I'm here, Ash. I respected Gary for not only being time-wise but also for being a skilled trainer- _slash_ -researcher, so I gave him my Poké Gear number to call me if there's anything I can do for him. Yup. I'm alright doing this scavenger hunt thing; fancy seeing you again, really. Haha!"

"That's cool, Barry."

He didn't really expect it, despite the fact that Gary mentioned it in his Heart Mail, but Ash was really happy to see another old friend and former rival. It made him wonder how his other friends were doing so far, like Iris, or Dawn, or Max... oh how he missed travelling with friends.

"By the way, your Pokémon look great, Ash! Is this little one carrying your bag of things the Kalos starter?" Barry asked, snapping the ravenette out of his reverie as he bent down to pat the Spiky Nut Pokémon.

Ash grinned at his Sinnoh rival's question. "Uhhuh. His name's Chespin. My flying type here's called Fletchling and of course, you've met my Pikachu. This Eevee is Gary's though; we're taking her to him along the way."

"I see. Nice to meet you then, Chespin, Fletchling and Eevee. Still electrifyingly outgoing, are ya, Pikachu?"

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Chespin-ches!"

"Veee-eeevee!"

Barry nodded firmly before standing up again, throwing a Poké Ball up in the air to reveal a large, blue penguin Pokémon. A loud cry of relief came from said Pokémon, stretching its flippers out and tilting its head from left to right metronomically.

"Meet Ash's new Pokémon, Empoleon! 'Member him? He's the trainer with the happy-go-lucky Pikachu we used to battle with all the time. Say hi!"

"Poleon!" A flipper wave accompanied with an attempted grin was exchanged with the four other friends the water type was surrounded by. Ash decently waved back before turning to the orange-eyed teen for whatever the guy had to give to him this time.

As if on cue, the blonde went on to frantically rummage through his backpack for another one of those familiar gift bags that he needed to give Ash. "Well, let's get this delivery message thing started then, alright? Every minute counts!"

A crumply-looking red gift bag was thrusted into the hazel-eyed teen's hands before he knew it. "Here ya go. Sorry about its appearance. Had to be on time so I stuffed it in this ol' backpack here. Hehe." the blonde explained, scratching away at his neck guiltily.

Empoleon also waddled towards Ash and handed him the Heart Mail he needed. The penguin nodded at the Pikachu Trainer in a friendly way, giving Ash another smile before backing away.

' _What is it this time, I wonder?'_

The ravenette tore open the envelope and read through the Heart Mail's contents. He was getting used to this scavenger hunt routine. It didn't even require much brain power, much to Ash's benefit.

_"Everything you are I want, you make me smile like Togepi..."_

_"Well, I'm running out of gift ideas, Ashy. Don't kill me for my lack of originality. Hurry up here soon, okay? I'll spoil it for you now; there's a fireworks display at six o'clock, so you better quicken your pace up if you wanna see it from up here. Surely five hours (I'm guessing you'd be reading this at around one-thirty) is enough, huh?_

_See you then, Ashy-boy. Make your way towards Autumnal Avenue's Café Pokémon-Amie and you'll find another Pokémon Trainer and her Pokémon."_

He pocketed the Heart Mail like he did to the rest and tore open the crumpled red gift bag within seconds. Inside the bag was another huggable, soft thing - this time it was a smiling Togepi plush toy, holding a tiny heart of its own with the words _"I Choose You"_ embroidered on it with yellow thread.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cheesy..." Ash chuckled to himself, holding out his new Togepi plushie at arm's length. He heard a quiet "Pika" from his starter Pokémon who immediately recognized it as a figure of one of his friends.

"Hehe, it's like Misty's old Togepi isn't it, Pikachu? Here, wanna take a look at it?" He bent down, handing the doll to the addressed Pokémon. Pikachu took it gladly, observing the rather fruitful smile subjected on the Togepi's cute face.

"So that's what was inside the bag! Never knew you liked that kind of thing, Ash. It looks cute though, haha." Barry commented enthusiastically, slinging an arm around his dear Empoleon.

Poking a tongue out, the sixteen year old countered, "Oh shut up, will you, Barry. You'd probably want to take it from me to give to Dawn for its cuteness. Well too bad it's mine."

"I DO NOT LIKE DAWN! SHE'S JUST AS SLOW AS YOU AND TARDINESS IS NOT AN IDEAL TRAIT FOR SOMEONE TO BE WITH ME!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh at that. "Heh, whatever helps you sleep at night. I guess I gotta go now, though. I don't want the next person ranting at me for being late again. See you soon?" He remarked, gesturing to his Pokémon to follow him. Empoleon waved a flipper goodbye to his four Pokémon friends before they decided to follow Ash around Lumiose once again. Barry waved the hazel-eyed teen a warm farewell also, earning a friendly salute in return.

"Our battle awaits in the future, Ash! I'll schedule it sometime when we meet again. Don't you dare be late to that!"

"Oh, I won't dare! My wallet is empty, sorry."

"Hey! That reminds me, you owe me that fine! Hey, come back here Ashy- oi, wait up! Hey! HEY! You owe me!"

The once again, annoying shrill that was Barry's faded out in the distance as the ravenette and his Pokémon friends ran towards Café Pokémon-Amie, escaping a rather pricey fine in the process. He couldn't wait until this game was over. Couldn't wait until he could finally give his one and only best friend the hug that he deserved for all the effort the emerald-eyed boy put into this confession plan. For now, he had a few more landmarks to stop at before arriving at the Prism Tower's top floor to meet him.

* * *

Café Pokémon-Amie was full of loving trainers with Pokémon that were well taken cared of. In this particular café, groups of people gathered together to feed their beloved friends deliciously baked PokéPuffs, give them friendly massages, personal tummy rubs and even play games with them while they waited on free refreshments. Another special thing of theirs included the ability to buy special drinks based on the amount of affection points their Pokémon has received. Their theory to great training was to give their Pokémon maxed affection, because the more a Pokémon felt loved, the more in sync you can become with them, enabling them to further enhance their individual skills and trust you as a Pokémon Trainer.

Ash rather liked this method of Pokémon Training. It was similar to the way he treated each and every one of his friends - he gave them equal amounts of love and always made sure they developed a healthy friendship with one another. Upon entering the café he was immediately served a nice drink of cola and his Pokémon were observed closely by the many Amie trainers around.

"Hmm, very shiny Eevee coat over here. Glittery eyes full of love and emotion - that must be five affection points, isn't it Karla?"

"Yes, yes. A healthy Pikachu with cheeks full of electrical energy. Definitely never pushed too hard and always fed well. Oh, and it even has its own Togepi doll. Another five affection points."

"This Chespin looks so happy. Oooh, what sharp wood covers on its body! And with this package its holding, its physical strength is further developed! That's great for battle, ain't it? Three affection points!"

"Michael, take a look at this Fletchling. Preened red-black feathers, but there could be room for improvement. Two affection points!"

"All in all a total of fifteen affection points! Yeyy! You can grab yourself a mocha latte or even an ice cold frappuccino. They're definitely delish, I tell you now."

As friendly as they were, Ash wasn't very comfortable being surrounded by nagging Pokémon Trainers. Even his Pokémon were intimidated by their happy faces and their scarily observant eyes. A beauty with red hair helpfully dispersed the crowd with a loud, attention-grabbing cough, followed by a request to speak with the boy who had a Pikachu.

"Sorry about all the Poké fans. They're good friends with Pokémon, so they love to see how each and every one of them is doing." The beauty spoke up, holding a hand out to Ash who was cramped up sitting with his back against the wall. Ash's Pokémon created a barrier around their Trainer out of fear that those crazy lunagoons would dare attack him with their creepy hands and suspicious, ogling eyes.

"Hehe, thanks. I'm Ash, and these are my buddies." The sixteen year old introduced himself after standing up and straightening out his crinkled clothes.

"Well, hi there, Ash. I'm Monica. Nice to meet you. I was told a boy with a loose Pikachu would arrive here to pick something up from me and my Yanmega. Speaking of my Yanmega, she's just flying near the coffee counter. Yvonna, come here, girl! Sorry, she just loves the smell of coffee. We visit this place way too often."

Monica made a hand gesture calling her beloved bug and flying type over. The aforementioned Pokémon was soon seen hovering above the duo; its beating wings making a smooth whirring sound which almost sounded like a musical tune.

"Yan-megaaaa!"

Ash and his Pokémon looked impressed with Yvonna's appearance. Despite her rather intimidating physique, the Ogre Darner Pokémon had a shiny green shell and she emitted a sweet scent of honey as she flew.

"Chii-richi-chiri-chii!" Fletchling hooted, flying around the Sinnoh Pokémon to befriend her.

"Veee-veee!"

"So Monica, is she seriously playing music with her wings?"

The red-haired girl laughed at her Pokémon's enthusiasm and Ash's astounded question. "Yup, she sure is. You recognize the tune from a television show I used to watch, I see. That's a hidden talent she developed after being showered with so much affection from me thanks to the Pokémon-Amie training."

"Wow. So this Amie training must be something everyone does here in the Kalos Region. I'm guessing competition won't be as easy then, with some top notch and talented Pokémon being entered to battles." Ash pondered upon this with a rather serious expression. He should probably start direct Amie training as well if that helped his Pokémon be the best they could be.

Monica agreed with him as she watched her Pokémon communicate with Ash's buddies. "Haha, she's a wonderful one, my Yvonna. Most people don't let their Yanma learn Ancientpower in fear of them evolving into a dark green, weird-looking ogre-dragonfly thing. I think Yvonna's the prettiest Pokémon I've ever met. Sure, she's not a physical beauty but she really is a kind-hearted one. She even plays me lullabies with her wings when I sleep at night. Plus, Ancientpower's a rather effective move on fire and flying types; Yvonna's disadvantageous types. She's quite a handy battler too, if I do say so myself."

"Wow, maybe I should challenge you so I could see what it's like to battle a maxed affection Pokémon."

"I don't see why not!" She claimed, grinning at her new found friend. "But right now, I play delivery girl. The battle would have to wait. Alright, Yvonna. You do your thing!"

Upon hearing the command, balls of white light suddenly appeared around Ash, followed by a pink envelope floating towards him with a Psychic attack. He was about to take it into his hands but the envelope opened itself for him, leaving him only to grab and read the pink letter from midair.

Monica giggled at her Poké partner's talent. "She also likes to move with style. Hah, a Secret Power Psychic combination, huh? You go, girl! Quite true to the sassy nature she has, hahaha."

"I think she's amazing. Thanks, Yvonna!" The ravenette said as he took the addressed letter to him from midair and began to read.

_"Together since forever, and forever I promise we'll be..."_

_"Hey, do you mind me asking if you have your lucky halved Poké Ball charm with you, Ashy? I'm very sentimental, if you haven't already noticed, so I still have mine and I've turned it into a necklace that I started wearing recently. I'll show it to you when you arrive. For this section's gift, I was hoping you still had that thing. Just give it Monica and she'll know what to do. If you don't, just tell her so and I've already got everything planned._

_You're getting close to finishing, aren't you, my sweet? Well, you'll continue going around "in circles" despite this fact, sugar baby. Off to Rouge Plaza you go! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_

Ash, cherry scarlet though his face was, pocketed the letter away to find the Poké Ball half Gary had asked him about in his travel backpack. It was honestly embarrassing to read Gary's given nicknames for him, like that _'sugar baby'_ remark and the typical _'my sweet'_ comment. Seriously! And he thought Ashy-boy was awful!

A few or so minutes later, he found his lucky charm and meekly gave it for Monica to use. "Oh, so this is the Poké Ball Gary was talking about." She muttered to herself. "That emerald-eyed boy had one too, actually. A red half; the partner of this one, I'm guessing now. Last time I saw him it was around his neck tied by a Destiny Knot and the words, _'Gary, Forever'_ engraved on it. How do I know this? Well I made it, of course! Yvonna's not the only one with hidden talents! I'm a funky junk decorator as well!"

She was such an optimistic and happy character. Ash decided he really liked Monica, not that the other people he had previously met weren't as happy and nice as she. He'd probably keep in touch with her as a future Amie training coach for him. And as he thought about this he didn't notice the red-haired girl pull out a wireless burning tool to trace intricate patterns on his white Poké Ball half.

A nice eye hook was already glue gunned at the top of the ball with a shiny, silky red thread tied through it in necklace length. The Destiny Knot item, Ash assumed. Wasn't that supposed to make one Pokémon fall in love with another in a different gender? Did it even work for humans? Or guys like them? Oh, it didn't matter anyway. They both already loved each other, if Ash could safely say they did. It was still sweet though, all the thinking his best friend had to do. He wanted to cry at how lucky he was at the current moment. Curse his sensitive, feminine-like, emotional side.

"There, all done now. Whaddya think? Not too shabby, right? Now you guys can be soulmates." Monica grinned as she handed the finished necklace to its owner, making sure his brown orbs first landed on the patterns she traced on the ball. Surely enough, the words ' _Ash, Together'_ was written on it, in contrast to the words Gary's necklace also had. How very sentimental indeed.

It wasn't long before the two had exchanged Holo Caster numbers for further communication on Amie training and said their final farewells. Monica wished the Pikachu Trainer good luck on his scavenger hunt and his Kalos journey, promising that they'd meet again someday. "Now you take care of that necklace, Ash! That's a treasure from me now!" She voiced out, Yvonna sitting on the top of her head as the bug flying type bid adieu to the ravenette's Pokémon.

* * *

"Octillery! No, don't climb up the monument! That's not your play place. Hey, no, don't ink it up! **Octillery!** "

From the alley next to the Berry Juice Shop where Ash knew would lead him to Rouge Plaza, he could see a youngster boy struggle to make his water Pokémon behave nicely. Black ink trickled slowly down the red monument in the middle of the plaza; the laughing octopus perched upon the top of the monument waving its tentacles around, amused with its recent crime.

"Get down here now! Oh, you are not getting your treat when you get home. Down, Octillery, **down!** "

"Phwee-phwee!"

Suddenly, a Fletchling flew next to the Jet Pokémon, asking it to climb down the red monument as well. Octillery glared at it heatedly, but a few more chirps and it finally decided to come down. The tiny robin tweeted in success and flew over to Ash, who was making his way towards the middle of Rouge Plaza.

"Gee, I remember when my Pikachu wouldn't get down from a tree it climbed a long time ago." The hazel-eyed boy started, earning the attention of the startled youngster. "He thought it was funny seeing me try to climb up and slide back down in vain. I was ten years old then; I've been with my buddy for six years now. Hi, I'm Ash."

"Phwee-phwee!"

The youngster watched his Octillery crawl towards Ash and extend its orange tentacles to hug him. The ravenette was caught off guard and to avoid getting inked all over by the moody water type, he awkwardly hugged it back, exchanging confused, ' _I-dunno-what-is-happening'_ looks with Chespin, Pikachu, Fletchling and Eevee in the meantime.

"Eheheheh, umm, thanks a lot for helping my Octillery get down." The youngster replied, laughing heartily at his predicament. He continued on, playing with the sand underneath his shoes out of guilt. "Ever since it evolved, it developed a habit of annoying me. It's not that he doesn't want to listen; he just enjoys seeing me angry at him. He thinks it's funny."

"Chii-chiirichii!"

What the boy said made Ash remember the day his Charmeleon evolved and how he would suffer unexpected flamethrowers from the Flame Pokémon. He smiled in reminiscence before explaining how the boy's Octillery was probably just attention-needy and craved lots of love from him in the form of food or hang-out time.

The youngster nodded in agreement, promising to try one of those methods when they get home. Calling over the Jet Pokémon to him, he politely introduced himself, extending a hand for Ash to shake. "Hey, I'm Tori. Well, uhh, my Octillery seems to like you, doesn't he?"

"It seems so. These are my Pokémon friends. After much training, I'm glad they like me too." He answered, grinning proudly at his Pokémon. They shook hands and Tori asked him further questions about his travels, clearly fascinated with Ash's goal to become a Pokémon Master. Tori was just a starting trainer from Kalos' very own Coumarine City and he dreamt of one day showing the world how amazing water Pokémon could be. _'Much like Misty's dream,'_ Ash thought to himself. _'It really is a small world...'_

"Wow, six years is a really long time to be travelling and training Pokémon from different regions. That must be really fun." Tori affirmed gladly, petting the orange octopus on the head. Ash meekly concurred to Tori's statement with a brief description of the other regions, specifically focusing on Kanto, his beloved home region.

"Well, uhm, I'm supposed to give something to you now. So does Octillery here. Sorry if it becomes all inky. He likes to squirt ink when he's happy."

"That's okay."

"Pika-pi-pi!" Pikachu agreed.

Soon enough, a large tentacle with a pink Heart Mail at the end of it was held out gladly to the sixteen year old. Just after a courteous nod and a thank you, Ash opened the letter to reveal the sixth random sentence.

_"Cliché and corny it sounds, I'll take care of you till the end..."_

_"Well, now that's your lucky charm's a necklace, I present to you a new one. Just to make sure you don't trip over while walking or lose any gym battles, of course... Think of me when you see or hold it. I'll be relying on luck loads for your everyday safety._

_Your next destination is just outside Hibernal Avenue's Restaurant Le Wow. There'll be another familiar face over there."_

Tori shyly handed Ash a small black box once the ravenette was finished reading the Heart Mail. As promised, inside it was a small lucky charm - to be more specific, a polished Heart Scale key chain with the words "For Luck" engraved on it. Hah, it couldn't have been more direct. Heart Scales were very rare items, so the fact that Ash received one as a key chain was special enough as it is.

"I swear, where does Gary get these things?" He asked himself, flattered with his best friend's gifts that he really didn't need but still appreciated to receive. Eevee jumped up at him in reply, mewling what Ash believed could have been the different places her trainer visited to collect everything he needed for this special day.

"Oh, I have another thing for you, Ash." Tori suddenly remembered, encircling the monument to find what he was looking for. A small, pull-along trolley came back with him, making gritty noises as the wheels scraped over the rocky ground.

"Here's for the gifts. Gary figured you'd have too much in your backpack, so... he left me this to give you." The youngster explained gladly. Chespin and Pikachu looked relieved; they'd been carrying baggages in favour to Ash who kept on receiving gifts and were now finally free of them, thanks to the trolley.

It was sad to say goodbye to another newly met friend, but Ash knew they'd meet again someday. After all, he had to get to Gary and fast - he spent way too long making friends he somehow kept losing track of time. It was nearly half past two and he still had four more places to visit.

"Well, I have to be off to the next place Tori. Nice meeting you." He said directly, his tone of voice hopeful that they'd meet again.

The youngster beamed back gladly. "Yup. See you soon, Ash. Thanks again for the training tips."

"Phwee-phwee!" Octillery cried, once again wrapping its tentacles around Ash's legs as a parting hug. Four Pokémon and two trainers ended up giggling at the highly sensitive water type's actions. The ravenette did not hesitate carrying three Pokémon minus Fletchling to the trolley (they'd think of it as a joyride, he was sure of it) and thanked Tori for being helpful to him. He wasted no time as the duo parted with a wave and was soon on his way to Restaurant Le Wow.

* * *

Between two trees stood a girl with red hair; her pig-tails hoisted up high with two rainbow-coloured flower clips. She wore a colourful kimono that reached up to the ground and acted as a cloak for a beautiful princess. Next to her stood an Espeon, her reliable and current bodyguard. The girl stood out from every passerby at Hibernal Avenue with her fancy getup and unmissable beauty.

On the girl's face was an expression of pure excitement - she was participating in a game dedicated solely to an old friend. She knew after hearing the unmistakable Pikachu cry that the boy had finally arrived and it was her turn to see him, once again.

"Another familiar face huh..." Ash mumbled to himself as he pulled the trolley carrying his Pokémon. Turning the corner to Hibernal Avenue, he could only spot a kimono girl and her Espeon looking around for someone, perhaps. She was standing in front of Restaurant Le Wow, like the Pokémon Researcher mentioned. "That must be her, then... although I can't say I remember any kimono girls off the top of my head."

"Pika!"

"Chiiriichii!"

The girl turned around to look at his direction, smiling when azure eyes landed on him. "Wait, isn't that-"

"Ash! Oh, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Sakura-?"

The red-haired girl ran towards him with glee. "You still remember me! Oh yipee! I thought you wouldn't... well, with what I'm wearing and all, I'm easily mistaken for one of my sisters in Ecruteak City."

"I thought the same, to be honest! Sorry about that..." Ash admitted embarrassingly. He abandoned the trolley for a moment to catch up with his old friend. "So, they finally allowed you to travel out of the Johto Region huh? Misty would be glad to know that!"

Sakura elegantly fanned herself with an oriental style fan. "Heh, on one condition, they said, _"You have to dress like one of us."_ It's bad enough travelling with the weight of these clothes, but girls all over get all pissy with my outfit for being prettier than theirs and guys don't take me as a serious battler. It's a good thing I get to keep my hairstyle, though." She scoffed disapprovingly. "Hah! It's as if they haven't seen a girl in a kimono before. I showed them what I could do of course!"

Espeon, upon seeing three Pokémon sitting on a trolley and a flying robin landing on the handle, approached them cautiously and gracefully. She knew the thunder mouse and the brown furball, but not the other two creatures. Within seconds the five were communicating fervently while their trainers caught up with each other. Eevee was especially eyeing the Sun Pokémon with inquisitive eyes for she knew that this was one of her evolutions.

Sakura told the ravenette boy of her encounters with gym leaders in the Johto region and how she spent weeks hanging out with the Water Pokémon Master residing in Kanto's Cerulean City. She had one specific goal apparently, and that was to catch and train every Eevee evolution discovered and show the world how fantastic they could be. She especially took an interest in Gary's Eevee whom she met before, but respected how the emerald-eyed teen chose not to evolve the brown furball and accept her for who she is.

"So Ash, still competing to be a Pokémon Master, are you? Sad for you or not, I'm guessing it didn't hurt you taking twenty four hours to participate in this little game of Gary's. He's really so sweet, you know. You are one lucky Luvdisc."

Ash nervously scratched at the back of his hair. "Hehe, so I've been told. I bet two more people would say that to me today."

"That's right! I'm the eighth one in the list right? That means you're almost done, then. Lucky you!" Upon saying this, Sakura swiped the thick silk drapes of her kimono to the left, revealing two large red gift bags.

_'More gifts,'_ he sighed mentally. _'How am I suppose to repay the bastard with all he's giving me?'_

Sakura noticed the rather occupied trolley and Ash's guilty expression after seeing the gifts. "Oh don't worry. Your smile is his happiness. Trust me on this one... But anyway, Heart Mail first, then the presents so you'll understand why. Unfortunately, Espeon's not the one holding it sooooo..." She trailed off, taking out an Ultra Ball from some unknown pocket in her clothes and throwing it up in the air. As expected, it was going to be an Eeveelution, but which one? Ash wondered.

"Umbree!" A dark-coloured Pokémon with crimson eyes and highlighted with glowing yellow bands emerged from the red light. The intelligent Moonlight Pokémon already knew what to do, so without hesitation it approached the closest foreign trainer (which it assumed was the one called Ash) and handed him a pink envelope.

_"Here by your side like_ _Plusle and Minun_ _, I know I can't pretend..."_ The Heart Mail read, blue ink underlining the two Pokémon names for some reason. _'Heh, so that's what Brady was talking about...'_

Sakura saved the hazel-eyed boy the trouble of opening his gifts by digging into the bags herself. After sifting through miscellaneous paper and plastic, in her hands she held out small, soft plush toy versions of... themselves? A plush toy of himself and Gary...? Plushie Ash was wearing a cute Plusle hoodie and overall. His eyes were as wide and brown as ever, and he could see the colour change on his cheeks from a tan skin colour to a pinkish hue, indicating a forming blush. Instead of z-shaped birthmarks, he had the electric type's plus-sign marked cheeks; he wore a small smile and on one of his hands was an even smaller Pikachu doll. Plushie Ash's Plusle hoodie overall was complete with Cheering Pokémon's pointy red ears and plus-shaped tail.

Plushie Gary, on the other hand, wore a Minun hoodie and overall. Emerald eyes complimented his minus-sign marked cheeks and he was holding a small Eevee doll. Blue pointy ears stood at the top of the hoodie and the Pikachu Trainer could barely see the same ultramarine subtraction-sign tail poking out from behind him. The two plushies were holding hands automatically when the red haired girl took them out, assuming it was with the help of magnets.

"Yup. I knew reading the Heart Mail would make you understand it better." She remarked, smiling.

The cherry that was Ash merely gaped at his two new gifts. If he could, his jaw would probably reach the ground. Really.

"And I totally expected that reaction too. Gary is way too _"sugary"_ for his own good. You'd probably die blushing at what he has installed for you at the end."

After a minute of drawing attention to himself, the sixteen year old finally closed his mouth but the red tint on his face would not subside. It was way too...argh, cute! Adorable! Uncalled for and corny, but he liked them nevertheless. His mind soared back to experiencing the proposal he and Gary witnessed in the ice cream parlour and watching that tv show about Clefable and Meganium - he was basically experiencing infinite amounts of 'feels' at the moment.

If the boy wasn't in the middle of a crowded avenue, he would, without a doubt, snatch the two plush toys from Sakura's hands, lock himself up in a tower and hug them to death. What the heck? Where did that Eevee-training best friend of his get his ideas? And why did he have to be _sooooo_ perfect?

.

.

_'I'm guessing you're hoping for an ending like that too? A beautiful happily ever after with this mysterious crush you have?'_

_._

_._

_'Just make sure they take care of you like Meganium did to Clefable! If not, they're not worth it!'_

_._

_._

_'You're such a sucker for love stories...'_

_._

_._

Oh right... Jerky bastard, taking in everything he'd said seriously. Gary WAS way too saccharine for his own good.

"Chespin!"

"Veeee?"

"Pika-pi?"

"Ash? Are you alright?"

It was only then that the ravenette noticed that his buddies were getting worried about the boy's lack of response. "Sorry guys... been thinking." He said reassuringly, wiping forming tears out of his brown orbs with a hand. Darn that Gary, making him tear up for being so nice. He took Plushie Ash and Plushie Gary from Sakura into his arms and squeezed closely to himself, nuzzling his z-scarred cheek on soft and new-smelling cotton.

Plushie Ash and Plushie Gary were soon sitting next to Chespin and Eevee on the trolley while Ash said his final goodbyes to Sakura, her Espeon and her Umbreon. Tomorrow she would be finding out how to acquire Sylveon, the new fairy type Eevelution, and Ash still had to finish his mail and gift quest before that exciting gym battle against Clemont could take place.

_"You've almost completed the circle of Lumiose, Ashy-boy. Congratulations. Jaune Plaza is one of your last stop overs; I look forward to finally seeing you."_

Two more tear-inducing meetings, the grand reveal of the hunt's hidden message and a fireworks display to watch with the one he loved most. What a day, really. It couldn't get any more better.

 


	12. Ash Ketchum, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Oh man. Everytime I reread this story I a) cringe a little, b) die inside because fluffy and c) cry because this is the first story I've ever finished and I love it. I hope you do too! <3 Though I may not be too good a writer I'm still rather proud of this first story years later XD 
> 
> Have fun reading, nya!

It wasn't too difficult for Ash to get to Jaune Plaza as the alleyway leading to it was only a few metres from where he stood chatting with Sakura. What was difficult though, was getting to approach the so called 'trainer and her Pokémon' standing in front of the yellow monument. If you asked him what he felt at the moment, the hazel-eyed boy probably would have described it as 'terrified for his life'.

Upon stepping foot in the plaza, he immediately felt cold eyes raking up and down his physique; the aura of the girl's eyes feeling way too deadly and menacing for him. Ash couldn't even directly look at her - she was that scary - but from a risky glimpse he noticed that she wore an entirely ragged black dress with crimson edges that fell down to her feet and vampire-looking makeup, complete with thick eyeliner and bloody red lipstick. He also didn't think that was for a costume party - her _very red eyes_ were daring him to think so.

Eevee, Chespin, Fletchling and Pikachu also sensed the dangerous aura around the creepy trainer and immediately had their guards up. The sound of electric sparks combined with growling and snarling could be heard from behind Ash as he continued to pull the trolley into the heart of the plaza (and nearer to the intimidating girl). The ravenette swallowed a strenuous gulp of air, making it a goal to himself to complete the scavenger hunt even if there were, err, unapproachable people along the way.

"Hi..." He smiled shakily at the mysterious trainer after finally getting close to her. She merely glared back, carmine orbs boring their very souls into hazel ones. She reminded the Pikachu Trainer of a horrifying ghost Pokémon who couldn't speak and horrified the life out of people just by existing. Luckily for him, the hunt was almost over. _'Just ask for the Mail and gift, then leave...'_ He repeated to himself as a soothing mantra. _'Just ask for the Mail and gift, then leave...'_

"Err, I'm Ash. You are?"

"..."

"Okay, uuh, I'll just..."

"..."

"Umm, uhh, are you the trainer I need to come to?"

"..."

"Errr, okay then."

Ash tried to subtly look around to see if there were other people in the plaza. He probably approached the wrong person, but she was unfortunately the only one around. She just kept glaring at him, which made him fidget nervously in the awkward silence.

"Lavinia. Yes. Here." She answered his questions monosyllabically in a quiet tone. Lavinia stretched out her hand to him as she held a sky blue and hot pink envelope, Ash's name delicately written on the front. A Lovely Mail for him. And he had to receive it. From her. With his hands. Even though she scared him. Well, wasn't that just _lovely_...

The hazel-eyed boy hesitated in taking it, but once he built up all the courage to move his limbs he had the girly-coloured envelope in his hands in no time. He was about to open it when perfectly manicured hands slapped his, startling him in the process.

"Don't. Open. It."

"But...?"

" **No.** Not yet."

"Yet?"

"YET. Open it later."

"Later?"

"With... _Gary._ " She finished, turning scarlet as she mentioned his best friend's name. Lavinia's carmine eyes widened slightly at her sudden uncharacteristic behaviour so she turned her back to Ash to hide her humiliation, hoping he didn't notice why she acted that way.

"Pika?"

"Veee?"

"Chiichiirii..."

_'What's her problem?'_ He eyed his Pokémon who seemed to have known why the girl was acting so strangely. He was so occupied in eye-communicating with his four friends that he didn't hear or see a flash of red light coming from a tossed Poké Ball behind him. What he heard though, was the loud cry of a familiar Pokémon.

"Sol!"

A white-furred, red-eyed, four-legged Pokémon caught Ash's attention, who stared at him as similarly as the creature's trainer did earlier. Lavinia was now facing him again but she was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Yes, the ground, oh how very, _ground-y_ and _brown_ it was...

"Wow, an Absol. That's so amazing..." The sixteen year old dared to comment. He just hoped he wouldn't be pummeled for saying something.

"..."

The aforementioned Disaster Pokémon was succinct and wasted no time in presenting Ash the ninth Heart Mail. The Pikachu Trainer took it gladly but he remembered to ask Lavinia for confirmation. She didn't reply, surprisingly. She probably didn't care or see, as she was still mentally complimenting the awesome ground.

"Guess I'm opening it then..."

"Sol!"

And so Ash opened the ninth Heart Mail.

_"Uttering words you'll soon remember dearly while I'm on my knees..."_ It read, the ninth and second to the last random sentence he had to read. The meaning of every sentence was still lost on him; all Ash knew was that they told him of Gary's feelings and he needed the last one to complete the message, whatever it was. Gary just had to make this difficult and perfect, didn't he? Oh how Ash loved him anyway...

_"So, Ash. You're finally done with the ninth one. Arceus knows how impatient and nervous I am at the moment. Well, the good news is we finally get to meet each other. Yeyy, huh? I'm the one with the last gift, and the last Pokémon with the last Heart Mail. Surprise surprise... Head on over to Centrico Plaza and get up the fifth floor of the Prism Tower. See you then, love."_

If his heart was beating fast before, then his heart was beating frantically at the speed of light right then. Yes, it did take him by surprise that he was to meet Gary next... and even though he was looking forward to it, the thought alone made him feel a thousand Butterfrees performing some ritual dance in his stomach. Did he even look that appealing? What if Gary laughed at his clothes, or get mad because he didn't even have anything to give him in return after everything he's done? What if Gary thought he was so stupid for not figuring out the message behind the hunt when the emerald-eyed boy worked so hard to make it perfect? Oh my gosh, he never even thought of the consequences...

"Chuuu! Chuuu-pikachu!" Pikachu yelped from the trolley behind Ash. They'd been together for six years; his buddy didn't even need to ask (if he could) to know that Ash was feeling like a Pidgey first learning how to fly. Ash managed to nod an _"I'm okay"_ nod back, though. He let brown eyes land on Lavinia who eyed him warily for his agitated stance, then on Absol who scrunched its nose quizzically in reply. Time to go, then. Gary willingly did this for him. The Eevee Trainer said he loved him, so the sixteen year old didn't need to get panicky. He'd been waiting for this forever - it would be one of the most memorable events he could ever experience in his life, so it was going to be okay. Gary wouldn't reject him, or hate him, ever. Ash had to thank him for his efforts and bear-hug the guy for bloody pampering him like a baby, not to mention admit his own feelings to his best friend. It was finally time. Yeyy indeed.

"Soo err, Lavinia-" the girl glared fiercely at the z-scarred boy at this, as if he pronounced her name wrong, "-uhmm, I guess I have to go now. You know, to meet Gary-" with this she looked away and blushed, "-and all. Uhhh, thanks for the Lovely Mail. And, you too, Absol."

"..."

"Ab-sol sol."

He bowed politely before turning his back at them slowly, determined to find Centrico Plaza and enter the Prism Tower. Just metres from exiting Jaune Plaza, a loud and commanding female voice reached his ears, which he assumed was Lavinia's.

"TAKE CARE OF HIM, ASH. YOU'RE A LUCKY ONE. "

They traded small smiles before parting ways, and though she was quiet and mysterious during their encounter, she wasn't a bad person. Heh, another one of those _'you are so lucky'_ comments. She was right though, wasn't she? He truly was a lucky one. He was luckier than anyone else in the whole wide world for holding the heart of the most talented, most handsome and most loveable jerkface in all of Pallet Town. What a dream come true. All he had to do now was to tell the boy that, he, Ash Ketchum, dearly loved him too.

* * *

Prism Tower... otherwise known to all as the "Heart of Lumiose" or simply, the "Electric-type Gym of Kalos". How could Ash fully describe it upon first inspection? Well, it was undoubtedly tall at three hundred and twenty four metres, framed with the most high-tech electric glass panels that shone an azure light even during the day and its ivory structure intermittently gleamed with dignity. The ravenette had no trouble in seeking out Centrico Plaza of course - it was just a street ahead of him and the tower was tall enough to be seen from Santalune City.

_'Well, this is it, Ash. Your big chance with Gary. You better not screw it up or else!'_ The Pikachu Trainer berated himself mentally. It was acceptable at least. I mean, how many times has he actually had a crush on someone before and figured out that that same crush of his held feelings for him too? He wondered...oh, right. That's just it. NONE. He'd been agonizing over the situation even before they went to a trip to Camp Icinda, fantasizing about several ways a very impossible confession between themselves could happen, whether it ended good or bad. Now it was _actually happening_. It just felt... _weird_ all of a sudden.

As expected, Prism Tower was as fancy as it looked from the outside, with automatic glass doors and grand, mosaic tiles that may or may not have been made out of silver. Around the ceiling hung multicoloured LED lights shaped somewhat like the scars on his cheeks, to represent electricity maybe? Ash could barely pick up a burning rubber smell combined with citrus air freshener hinted in the air.

"Pika-pika..."

"Chespin-ches-ches!"

Even the ravenette's Pokémon could feel the nervous aura the boy seemed to emit. Clumsily, he looked around the first floor which had a crowdful of people, asking for directions to where the elevator was located. He left the trolley full of his gifts in the baggage claim area, taking only his Pokémon and the Mails he received so far.

"I wonder why there are so many people? This is supposed to be a gym isn't it? I doubt there'd be THAT many trainers wanting to challenge Clemont in here."

"Well that's because I happen to be a highly advanced inventor, so I've made the first floor sort of like a museum for them to see my latest inventions." A low, teenage male voice resounded from behind Ash. "If you didn't know, I'm also working on a new and better version for the Pokédex and contributed to the mechanics of the Holo Caster. Hey, Clemont's the name." The boy finished, using a controller to hold out the robotic hand from a multifarious invention of his, which he somehow wore as a backpack. He also wore an electrician-like blue jumpsuit, and on his face were circular glasses that obstructed his very cerulean eyes.

"Oh, hi! You're the gym leader of Lumiose right? I'm Ash from Pallet Town! I want to challenge you to a battle right now!" Ash replied impulsively, getting into a fighting stance before he knew it. Fletchling, Eevee, Pikachu and Chespin tilted their heads to one side in confusion.

The blonde, electric-type gym leader grinned at the quirky sixteen year old. "Well, you're Ash alright. Nice to meet you. And as for the battle, I don't think I can do that, seeing as I can't really compete with anyone when I know that a snobby brunette with green eyes and a lab coat basically decided to rent my top floor for the day."

"You mean Gary? Oh, I'm sorry he did that... gosh I'm such an idiot, having him do all this for me..." The ravenette shook his head disappointedly.

Clemont laughed in response. "No, no! I was just kidding! He sent me out to get you - I knew the instant you walked in that you've finally arrived. Have lots of cameras, you see. Glad to help out someone in need. And if you didn't know, my Gym is in fact the most beautiful place in all of Kalos and the best view for fireworks. Not even bragging, mind you."

"Pika-pikachu."

"Vee-veee!"

Clemont didn't need to tell Ash to follow him when the teen inventor bypassed crowds of people and stopped in front of a battery-shaped elevator. The duo and four Pokémon were soon looking out to see people's heads disappear through the translucent, grey elevator doors and caught glimpses of the other floors. While they made their way to the top most floor of the tower, Ash's hands began to sweat profusely.

"Nervous?" Clemont asked. He saw Ash nod a little timidly from the corner of his eye.

"Well don't be. He's actually worse than you; pacing back and forth the balcony like a Clefairy using Metronome on him, not to mention the hissing he tries to hide as he contemplates whether or not you got his message." Clemont smiled in reassurance. "If he asked me for help, I could have just made a card with a glassy screen to project a video of whatever he wants to say. Much like the Holo Caster, but with colours. Oh, we're here."

The opening of the elevator doors seemed like an eternity to Ash. He expected another glass-panelled place with random device contraptions on display but was instead met with white walls, several four-seated couches, rectangular white marble tables, a black granite table attached to one wall and adorned with cushioned high chairs. The walls had posters and framed pictures of Electric Pokémon, Clemont, his sister Bonnie and their beautiful mother. A cozy place, really.

"Chiichiirichichii!" Fletchling cried happily. The others followed the robin out into the balcony, and it was then that Ash noticed the glass doors that led to the viewing place was open. Gary was in there, no doubt.

Clemont ushered Ash into a seat, asking the z-scarred boy if he wanted any refreshments during his stay. Ash knew that it was only an excuse for the blonde so that he could leave the two boys alone to themselves while they worked things out.

"Just press this button to call me if you need anything." Clemont pointed at a red button ingrained on the couch's armrest. "I'll receive an instant message via this robot over here telling me that you need me. I'll come back, okay?" The blue-eyed teen directed.

"Okay."

The sound of Clemont's footsteps soon dissipated through the walls as he walked away. Great. Now it was just Ash, his Pokémon, Gary, Gary's Pokémon and the large but cozy top floor.

Ash was stumped.

_'Holy Arceus, I am freaking out for dear life. What should I do now? He's my best friend, I love him, what's wrong with me? Why am I worrying about this all of a sudden?'_

He was still all alone in the room, sitting on the couch and fidgeting incessantly with his fingers.

_'Aghh, to hell with this, I'm gonna approach him.'_

...

_'Crap, I can't do it. It's like I'm glued to this seat. Why is this so hard?!'_

...

' _Come on!'_

_'Get off the seat, Ash!'_

...

_'I wonder if he knows I'm already here.'_

"Kokikokikoki."

The hazel-eyed boy was too busy arguing with himself in his thoughts to realize a water creature was calling out for his attention.

_'Of course he knows, my Pokémon is out there with him, for Arceus' sake.'_

"Kikokikokiko."

_'But why hasn't he come out yet?'_

"Kikokiko."

_'And why can't I hear him? I can only hear Pikachu and Chespin...'_

"Kiko...!"

_'Errr... what now?'_

"KOKIKOOOOOOO!"

...And so a girly scream escaped from Ash's mouth as he was clamped on the shoulder by an offending crab's claw.

The sixteen year old turned around to glare at his attacker and found that it was a familiar Pincer Pokémon. Same big, shell-y crown, same red and white shade, eyes as big as pearls, same crabby personality.

"Oh, it's you, Kingler! Didn't have to attack me... that hurt, y'know!?" He complained. Then again, this was Gary's Kingler - the same, hot-tempered, slightly bigger water-type compared to his. They were only friends because of Ash's own crab Pokémon.

"Kokiko."

"How you doing buddy? Haven't seen you in ages!" He took the heavy crab in his arms and riskily gave it a hug. He was glad it didn't attack him in return. That Clamp on his shoulder still hurt...

"Kikokikokiko."

In one of Kingler's pincers was the last Heart Mail to complete the scavenger hunt and solve Gary's supposedly hidden message. Was Ash allowed to take it? Kingler WAS giving it to him right? And if he did get it, should he read it right away, or wait for Gary to say so?

"Hiya, Ash."

Speak of the devil.

The same baritone voice that made his heart skip a beat everytime he heard it echoed through Ash's ears. He was here. The hazel-eyed boy hesitatingly looked up from where he sat on the couch, and there he was. How the brunette stood there without him noticing how he got there, Ash didn't know, but the brunette was there nonetheless. Green eyes. Brown hair. Annoying smirk on his face, only this time, it didn't look annoying but a little forced on the researcher's part. White lab coat, fair skin, full, pink lips. He wore the Poké Ball white half necklace Monica claimed he brought with him everywhere and a tinge of pink stained the older boy's cheek. Gary. His Gary.

"H-hello..."

_'Oh my Arceus, Ash, the love of your life is about to confess to you and you just say hello? Pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic!'_

"Hello yourself. How's it going?" Gary asked straightforwardly. He appeared to be fidgeting, and hell, Gary NEVER fidgeted.

"Err, good."

"Good, huh? Me too. Very good."

"Hmmm."

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"Errr..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"KIKOKIKOKIKO!"** Kingler suddenly made an uproar, clearly not enjoying the stupid, uneccessary silence that loomed in between the two boys. Pikachu, Chespin, Fletchling and Eevee rushed back inside the room, wondering where the loud outburst came from.

"Veee!" Eevee ran to her one and only trainer, who caught her in his arms.

"Chespin?" The Spiky Nut Pokémon stared oddly at the angry crab.

"Chichiri!" Fletchling flew nearby to inspect Ash's new friend.

"Pika..." And Pikachu had to clean up Kingler's act.

* * *

Kingler's mood change broke the ice for the two boys, and soon they were sitting next to each other on the couch exchanging stories about Ash's recent gym battle and Gary's sad, sad attempt at his latest research paper. They knew they were stalling. It wasn't exactly easy for two best friends, who, for their whole lives anyway, have been best friends and best friends only. Ash knew he had feelings for Gary and vice versa, and nothing society could do would change that. It was just hella awkward to say it out loud. What happened to the flying sparks and movie-like romantic music playing in the background?

"So, Ash..." Gary started... and for the first time, really unsure what to say.

"Uhm, uhh..."

"..."

"..."

"This is so weird, huh?"

"Err, yeah, like a lot." They both giggled, a little less nervously to their delight...

"..."

"Well, Ash, you do know I like you." Gary finally admitted with much determination and courage to fight off his anxiousness.

The sixteen year old boy nodded. It was then that the tomato impersonations have begun. "Of course I know that."

"And I did say I loved you, but like a brother before."

"Mh-hmm..."

"And I totally figured out you had a crush on me when you kissed me on the forehead during that sunset when I told you to kiss whoever you like..."

"Yeah... wait, WHATT?"

The seventeen year old beamed innocently at the ravenette's horrified expression.

"I wasn't really asleep that time. More like thinking with my eyes closed. I know I should have told you. I'm sorry about that." he claimed.

"Wait...so you knew, this whole time, about who I liked?"

"Uh-huh."

"So when I had that outburst at the beach, you already knew I didn't like May even though you teased me about it?"

"Yep."

"And when we were together during our tent sleepover, you also knew I was describing you? And you still let me cling to you?"

"Yes."

"And when you helped me up when I spraint my ankle, you knew then too?"

"Haven't we already established this?"

"..."

Ash was not very pleased at the moment.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" The boy pouted sadly. "Did you know I was dying inside from fear you'd hate me if you ever figured out or something? You didn't even tell me... I was so scared to lose my best friend... that's why I never risked it and..." Trailing off from his speech while he tried to calm his overreacting self, Ash buried his head in his hands so that his best friend wouldn't mock him for how weak he probably appeared to be. "Well, uhh, y-you don't _h-hate me_ , right?"

Gary sighed. He knew that was coming, but he totally did not expect the boy to breakdown in front of him. Great, nice going, Gary... so what was he to do now? He didn't want to hurt him any further. Oh, the perks of falling in love with your best friend...

He took the ravenette into his arms and just held him, patting the younger's raven locks and rubbing circles around his back occasionally. He was glad Ash wasn't about to sob anymore, at the very least. He wasn't too familiar with the act of comforting people.

"I don't hate you, Ash. Never. If I hated you, do you think I would be here? No, I wouldn't. I didn't tell you because you weren't ready to know. I'm really sorry. Would you have left for Kalos and abandoned your dream, had I stopped you and told you that maybe I liked you too? Because I do, and I like you _a lot_." He confessed sincerely.

"Well, you probably would have left, but still, you get my point. I wanted to do it instead, you know. Tell you instead of you telling me since you couldn't. Hence this whole plan here. I still think my attempt at perfecting this plan was pathetic. I'm sorry, Ash. Really, I am."

"Gary..."

Before he knew it, the brunette was being engulfed into a bear hug from the adorable best friend of his that he so dearly doted on. Somehow, the emerald-eyed boy knew that was coming, too.

"...you are such a jerk."

If there was one place the Pikachu Trainer could wish to stay in forever and wouldn't mind, it was in Gary's arms. He always gave the Pokémon Researcher hugs, even in their childhood, but everytime he did so he still felt Beautiflys in his stomach and this warm, happy feeling in his heart. He loved being surrounded by his best friend's protective vanilla scent and nuzzling at the soft, soft fabric that was usually Gary's lab coat. Ash would always tuck his head somewhere underneath the other's chin, his ear so close to the boy's chest where he could hear a calming heartbeat. His arms were always woven tight at the back of Gary's coat, clutching, clinging, _pleading_ desperately, _'don't go, I want you to stay'..._

As if the the Eevee Trainer could read his mind, Gary whispered comforting words directly to him, "Don't cry anymore, Ashy. I'll always be here. I love you so much, don't cry, my love..."

.

.

_'I love you...'_

_._

_._

_'Don't cry...'_

_._

_._

It was as if the world stopped for a moment.

The Pikachu Trainer continued to listen to the seventeen's year old's heartbeat for a few more seconds before looking up at his best friend's face, teary brown eyes meeting shiny green ones.

"Gary... I l-love you, too."

* * *

"You know you didn't have to do all this," the hazel-eyed boy said as he went back to cuddling and nuzzling at Gary's clothes. They both just sat there on the couch in each other's arms, holding each other and never letting go. Ash was so happy - so very, _very_ happy, and though he was also tearing up, he was still extremely happy. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. The happiest he could be in his life. All the gifts he received didn't matter so much, because all he really wanted was in his arms - right there, right now.

"Oh, but I did." Gary answered. "How would you know otherwise? I dropped so many hints through my advice to you during our day outs, and not one of them was noticed. Being the blockhead you are, I had to spell it out for you, with this weird scavenger hunt thing." he inquired jokingly.

The z-scarred boy sniffled a bit as he tried to stop any more tears falling from his eyes. Any that escaped were wiped away with the pad of Gary's thumbs, who smiled at the boy he loved the most in the world.

"Hmmmph. Speaking of the hunt... I'm not f-finished. Where's the last Heart Mail?"

Ash pried himself off from the Eevee Trainer for a moment, looking around for Kingler and his Pokémon. It just came to mind that their five Pokémon friends were all just standing there, quiet and in front of them, watching their trainers interact in such a loving way. The boys didn't even notice they were still in the room.

"Kikokiko." Kingler knew this was his cue to finally get rid of the Mail he held in his pincers.

Ash took it, ignoring the little crumple in the middle of the envelope and glanced at Gary for approval.

"Uuhh, can I...?"

The emerald-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. It is meant to be for you."

Oh joy. The Last Heart Mail. Finally...

Once the envelope ripping process was over, the hazel-eyed boy opened up the letter in his hands, revealing a single sentence which was printed clearly at the top of the pink memo.

_"Making me ask just one true question, will you go out with me, please?"_

_._

_._

_'Go out with me...'_

_._

_._

_'I love you Ash...'_

_._

_._

**_'_ _Mine_ _.'_ **

_._

_._

The ravenette read that sentence again and again and _again_ until he finally made sense of it. He smiled. It was nice to be in love.

"Well, will you? Go out with me or be mine for life, that is?" Gary's voice caught Ash's attention once again. He didn't even know how the brunette moved from one place to another but he did. The older boy, when Ash looked up, was then kneeling in front of him, a black box in hand encasing the most beautiful, silver banded ring he has ever seen. And yet it appeared to be a little odd-looking, with it seeming a little too big for any of his petite fingers...

"Always." He replied bluntly, a hand extended while another shielded his eyes from seeing what was happening. Happy endings always made him want to cry...! It was like one of the movies he watched by himself on television, and it was actually happening to him!

The ring Gary gave the ravenette strangely adjusted itself to fit the ring finger on his left hand. He only saw the tiny rainbow-coloured stone it held then, which oddly resembled one of the marbles he used to play with. So pretty... even though it looked a little girly.

"Don't worry Ash, that's not a piece of cheap jewellery I bought off a girls' jewellery store. I'm not awful like that. It's actually quite useful - it's called a Mega Ring. According to legends, It would allow you to bond with your Pokémon if they are given the right stones to enhance their mental power. Who knows, with the research I'll soon be doing on Mega Evolution, you might be able to do that with one of your Pokémon, someday."

Ash nodded understandingly. "W-where'd you get this?"

"I have my sources. I am a world's renowned Pokémon Researcher for a reason, right?"

The younger boy grinned at that remark.

"I hate you, Gary. You are way too perfect for me. I feel as if I'm not good enough."

"Whaaaaat? But you said you loved me!" Gary whimpered as though the comment hurt intensely, pouting at his newly appointed "boyfriend". Ash triumphantly grinned at the followed grimace that marred Gary's features.

"I can hate you too, you know. You're still a big jerk." He crossed his arms and turned away to avoid embracing the other to death for pulling a face like that.

"Fine then, Ashy-boy. The feeling is mutual. You are way too cute for me, and I can't keep up with your adorability."

"A-am not c-cute."

"Are to."

"N-no."

"Yes."

"F-fine. If I'm cute, then you're a b-big softie."

"Yes I am."

"And you h-have a obsession with c-cute things."

"Namely, you."

"And you buy so many g-girly gifts."

"Of course I do."

"But I still..."

"Still what?"

"I still l-love you."

If he believed in them before, then he believed in them even more now. There was such a thing as happy endings; Ash was one-hundred percent sure of it. He was so lucky to finally have his. And though everything was just starting, he knew that he didn't have to wait anymore. He had Gary, and he wasn't about to let him go that easily.

* * *

By the time they finished staring into each other's eyes for countless minutes and fighting each other for couch space as they cuddled, a clock somewhere in the room struck six pm. Fireworks. Their Pokémon were long gone, off to terrorize one of Clemont's rooms, maybe. It was still very peculiar that they had to borrow someone else's place to hang out and tell each other of their feelings. One thing was good though - the Prism Tower really _was_ the perfect place to watch over the prosperous city and look up at the slightly darkening ultramarine sky. They left the room for the balcony, hand in hand, loud booms and bangs resounding all over the city as pretty lights of red, purple, green and blue painted the sky with such a memorable scene.

Ash was standing in front of the older boy, as if to imitate the "Titanic pose", complete with the Pokémon Researcher's arms wrapped protectively around him and his head rested in the crook of his best-friend-turned-lover's neck.

"Hey, Gary?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that all? The hidden message you spoke of? Was it just about asking me if I should go out with you?" The younger boy turned around to face the seventeen year old to see if he had anything to say. Gary took this as an opportunity to kiss him in the cheek.

"Err, not really. It wasn't so much of a message to begin with."

"It wasn't?"

"No, not really."

"Then why did you make me collect all sentences in many different places of this large city when you could have just asked me if I could go out with you? You already knew I liked you, you know I would have said yes!"

"Well that would be way too unoriginal and boring. I'm Gary Oak, remember? My very image screams perfectionist."

Ash punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

"I'm your jerk."

"Yes you are. And what about those gifts... What am I supposed to do with them now? Don't get me wrong, I really love them all, but I'm travelling Kalos, if you didn't know. I can't carry a trolley around with me everywhere. I'll keep the 'Plushie You' though. I might get lonely without him..."

"I'll keep them for you until you come back to me."

Ash eyed him suspiciously for the comment, but didn't say anything. "Okay then. Now tell me what the hunt was for."

Sighing, the Pokémon Researcher had to give in to the request of his lover. He'd keep on being pestered like that, if he did not just tell him. Hmph, at least the guy obeyed what Lavinia asked of him...

"Well, Ash, if you really want to know, you already have the answer." Gary voiced out nonchalantly.

Ash was confused. Err, no? He didn't have the answer. He wouldn't be asking if he did.

"No I don't..."

"You don't get it. You know that Lovely Mail Lavinia gave you?"

"Yes? What about i- oh."

"Everything's written in there. You know, the whole, _"...words you'll soon remember?"_ thing? Yeah, I'm sentimental, you're stuck with me, love. Didn't think you'd be able to figure it out on your own so I wrote the so-called message onto that. You can open it now if you want to."

"Okay." Ash dug into his pocket to find the same pink and blue envelope he received from the red-eyed Absol Trainer. He unceremoniously ripped it open and took in his hands the two pieces of paper that contained crucial information about the game he participated in.

In the first page of the letter, every random sentence was written out one by one and in order in each new line. The random sentences, when put together, was secretly arranged into a poem. The ravenette actually guessed it was one, with the fancy rhyming words and Gary's pure talent in writing. He read the poem thoroughly for the second time, but he still could not understand what really was hidden in it.

_"A nature so sweet, so kind like a Jirachi_

_So many dreams you've chased and accomplished, you may as well chase me_

_Home is where your heart is, my love for you from the start_

_Kisses, hugs, my touches, you know you have my heart_

_Everything you are I want, you make me smile like Togepi_

_Together since forever, and forever I promise we'll be_

_Cliché and corny it sounds, I'll take care of you till the end_

_Here by your side like Plusle with Minun, I know I can't pretend_

_Uttering words you'll soon remember dearly while I'm on my knees_

_Making me ask just one true question, will you go out with me, please?"_

The sixteen year old turned to Gary, still confused. "I really don't get it..."

"Keep on reading. Gosh, your patience is lacking."

_"Read the first letters of every sentence, Ashy-boy. Everything I say is from my heart. You are my everything, and everything I do begins with you, hence this poem. I love you, Ash."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A...S...H...K...E...T...C...H...U...M...**

.

.

.

.

.

"ASH KETCHUM! I got it now! The poem is spelt with my name?!" The Pikachu Trainer exclaimed as he read through the poem again.

"Ding-ding-ding. Chocolate for you, my love. Finally got it huh?"

Ash nodded, once again tearing up at the sacharrine gesture his boyfriend had done for him. "Y-you are r-really, s-something you know?" He cried, pouting away like the baby he was. Freaking feminine feelings of his...

His tears were once again wiped away lovingly by Gary, who showered him with butterfly kisses on his forehead, his cheeks and his nose. So much affection... Ash decided he loved feeling happy like this and wanted to feel it everyday. He was even more happy that it was Gary who made him happy, and in return, his happiness was the brunette's happiness too. Everyone was happy, and that was a good thing.

However, Ash wasn't finished reading the other page, and he still had to. After the many kisses he received, the hazel-eyed boy hugged his boyfriend once again before turning his attention to the second piece of paper.

_"You know those Pokémon names I asked you to remember?"_ The letter read. Darn, Ash almost forgot about those... he didn't have the best of memories, but hopefully he'd still remember.

_'Let's see, Illumise, Litleo... Brady's Oshawott, Alexa's Vivillon...umm, what was it again-ohh, Barry's Empoleon...then there's, there's... Monica's Yanmega... Octillery, then Sakura's Umbreon. How many was that, err, eight? Okay two more... uhh, Absol and Kingler! Got them!'_ He did a little happy dance for recalling the Pokémon names without reference which Gary rose his eyebrow at.

_"Now list them all in order, and read their initials just like the previous poem. It would be much more helpful if they were visually written down."_

Great, more brain power for Ash to use since he didn't have anything to write with on him. ' _Okay, Ash. You can do this. The answer's already spelled out for you, so you don't need to think further but only remember the names. Illumise, Litleo, Oshawott, Vivillon, Empoleon, Yanmega, Octillery, Umbreon, Absol, Kingler. I for Illumise, L for Litleo, O for Oshawott, V for Vivillon, E for Empoleon, Y for Yanmega, O for Octillery, U for Umbreon, A for Absol and K for Kingler...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**I...L...O...V...E...Y...O...U... ...A...K...**

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, AK. AK... my initials...hahaha..." Ash was half laughing, half crying at the moment. "That's the most interesting way to say I love you... spell it with Pokémon names... Dear Arceus, Gary. What was in your brain when you thought of this?" This time, Ash blinked away the tears and with his arm, got rid of the falling ones so Gary wouldn't have to do it again.

"Well if you really want me to answer that, it was you that I had in my brain when I wrote it." Gary moved closer to the shorter boy, daring to cup a scarred cheek with a hand and ask for a kiss with his emerald gaze. His other arm snaked around Ash's waist and a violent red colour stained his fair face.

_'I love you.'_ Green eyes screamed to the ends of the earth.

_'I love you back,'_ brown eyes replied, pleading the other to kiss him already.

...And so they kissed. Pink lips met peach ones in a shy and gentle manner, as if assuming the other would break had they been alternatively harsh or rough. After sometime, the older boy's tongue riskily licked at Ash's bottom lip, requesting for permission to enter the other's mouth. Ash's arms were around Gary's neck, letting one his hands play through his lover's soft, chocolate hair while Gary dominated their very passionate kiss.

They pulled away to take a breath of air and proceeded to stare at each other's emotion-filled eyes. There were so many things to say to each other and yet they found none that could compare to the way they were feeling. _Love, glee, safe with each other, contented..._ it was very hard to describe. Around them, the setting sun stained the sky with orange and pink clouds, while the first stars began to glisten as they formed constellations with their shining light. And although they were gone, it felt as if there were still fireworks exploding in the sky, and the bird Pokémon chirping around as they flew sounded as if they were singing soft love songs dedicated to the two of them.

"Come on, Ash. We'll go rest for the night now. What a day huh?" Gary whispered loud enough for Ash to hear. Ash nodded in his embrace, refusing to let the brunette move away from him.

He mumbled something that the Pokémon Researcher didn't catch fully.

"What?"

Ash repeated his comment. "I bet when you propose to me, I'd be in even more tears. What are you gonna do? Rearrange the stars for me in a message? Take me hot air ballooning so I can see _"Will you marry me?"_ spelled out by trees you planted by yourself somewhere?"

"Heeey!"

"What? You are Gary Oak, my perfectionist of a boyfriend."

Gary thought for a while about those suggestions. "Those aren't bad ideas, though. Who knows? Maybe I'd go along with them. Just you wait, dear." he decided out loud, ruffling raven locks with a hand.

"Whatever... I'd like to give you some advice about it though."

"What?" Gary questioned hysterically. "I thought there would be no more of that...?"

"I dunno, Gary. I rather liked you telling me what to do."

"...What is it then?"

Ash inhaled deeply before letting the other know what was on his mind, "No more fancy-fancy. I'm stupid, so I can't decipher messages like you could. You kept me waiting long enough... but for you I'll keep on waiting, even if it takes years. Just... just promise me you'll never leave. And you'll never hate me or let me go, even though I'm imperfect. Okay...? Stay with me forever?"

Gary smiled at his one and only lover, remembering the one word reply Ash gave him earlier. "Always."


End file.
